Atado a un sádico bastardo
by MimiChibi-Diethel
Summary: [Vicio Tsun] / Tenía una cadena invisible atada a su cuello, y su amo no era otro más que Hibari Kyoya.
1. Declaración

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Atado a un sádico bastardo. **

1\. Declaración.

Sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrerlo.

Apenas acababa de abrir los ojos y ya sentía que no quería volver a abrirlos jamás en su vida. No sólo porque estaba en una posición realmente incomoda, recargado en el cuerpo de _alguien_. Sí, de un humano. Pero eso no era lo peor de la situación, lo peor era con quien estaba.

Si tan sólo hubiese sido cualquier persona menos él. ¡Pero por todos los UMA no identificados! ¿¡Por qué demonios tuvo que ser él!?

_Hibari Kyoya._

Hibari Kyoya…desnudo.

Hibari Kyoya…desnudo con él encima, también desnudo.

Por el nerviosismo comenzó a tener ligeros espasmos, y no, no era porque le tuviera miedo; lo había enfrentado millones de veces por 'burlarse' de su décimo, aunque el susodicho no hubiera dicho ni pio; era porque jamás, en toda su vida, se había enfrentado a ese tipo de situación. Ni con una mujer…ni mucho menos con un hombre.

Y si, que hubiera escapado del castillo y hubiera recorrido las solitarias calles de Italia con rufianes y demás que querían venderlo, era diferente, los mandaba a volar con su dinamita.

Pero esta situación también era diferente. Simplemente no podía mandar a volar al sujeto que tenía al lado, bueno, si podía; no obstante quería vivir cinco minutos más, gracias. Además de que no estaba seguro si su 'mordedura' sería la misma de siempre, al menos esa noche no había sido la misma de siempre. Eso decían las marcas que tenía en su pecho y seguramente en su cuello.

Un sonrojo le cubrió el rostro. Y se enojó por ello. Debería estar asqueado, sin embargo no sentía ni una pequeña repulsión por lo que su trasero le decía que había hecho esa noche. Se lamentó aún sobre el pecho de Hibari, pues no se quería mover para no despertarlo y hacer más incómoda y bochornosa la situación.

Unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo corredor. ¿Sus padres? ¿Sus hermanos? Es más, ¿aquel bastardo vivía con otra persona? La curiosidad y la duda se juntaron en el pecho de Gokudera. ¿Qué pasaría si sus padres lo vieran en esa situación, con otro chico? Desistió rápidamente a la idea, seguramente aquel bastardo tenía bajo su control a sus propios padres. Conociéndole era lo más seguro, explotando a sus padres a esa edad. ¡Sí que era un bastardo!

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Gokudera Hayato?—preguntó aquella odiosa voz que hizo que los colores le volvieran a la cara, sin pensarlo dos veces se apartó de su pecho y calló de la cama, jalando consigo las sabanas.

De nuevo Hibari estaba al descubierto. Quizás su cara no podría estar más roja por contemplar al prefecto de Nanimori en su traje de Adán.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

¡Y aquel bastardo todavía se atrevía a burlarse de él! ¿Cómo se atrevía?

— ¡C-Cla-Claro que no!—gritó en su perfecta faceta _Tsun_, según la mujer idiota. — ¿Por qué demonios me gustaría verte?

—No lo sé. —bostezó, perezoso. Se había sentado al ras de la cama, dejando ver su perfecta espalda y un poco de su trasero. Sin embargo este último se ocultó cuando el prefecto puso su ropa interior sobre él.

Hibari camino hasta el albino, levantándolo sin preguntar. Sin embargo, las piernas del menor fallaron y volvió a caer al suelo, Hibari soltó un monosílabo en forma de burla.

—Lo hice bien, ¿no es cierto?—preguntó, agachándose y tomando a aquel herbívoro para cargarlo en brazos.

— ¿¡Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo!? ¡Imbécil! ¡Bájame de una puta vez o te mandaré a volar!—se retorció cuantas veces pudo, sin embargo el prefecto no se había inmutado y mucho menos lo había bajado.

Cuando llegaron al baño, Hibari lo dejo en la tina. Abriendo el agua caliente, aunque al principio salió fría y tuvo a Gokudera recordándole a su madre, no de forma amable cabe decir. Aunque una mirada basto para que se sonrojara y acabara de quejarse. Kyoya tuvo que lavarse aún lado, aunque quería meterse a la bañera también y podía hacerlo, pero el herbívoro rebelde era un escandaloso y no estaba de muy buen humor para soportar todos los desplantes sin morderlo. Además de que Gokudera Hayato se veía confundido y nervioso, demasiado nervioso.

Después de terminar de ducharse, el albino parecía más calmado y podía caminar mejor aunque todavía le dolía un poco. ¿Qué tan salvaje podía ser Hibari? Al menos desearía recordar eso. No recordaba nada más que por culpa del cabeza de césped, había ingerido una sustancia extraña, pero que le había gustado.

Termino de vestirse. Aún no había hablado con Hibari respecto al asunto, pero al moreno no parecía importarle, se había puesto ropa _normal_, no el uniforme de Nanimori y lo observaba, esperando que terminara. Sin querer y maldiciéndose así mismo, de nuevo se sonrojo.

—Te tardas demasiado. ¿Acaso intentas provocarme de nuevo?—preguntó con una sonrisa. Una jodida sonrisa de burla.

—C-Cállate bastardo. —murmuró sin quitar su sonrojo. —H-Hibari…sobre lo que pasó. Sólo olvídalo, no significo nada para mí así como estoy seguro que no significo nada para ti.

Sin darse cuenta el ojiazul lo había acorralado entre su armario y él. Gokudera lo miró con asombro, era demasiado rápido. Y sus ojos no mentían, lo mordería hasta la muerte si continuaba hablando.

— ¿Quieres que olvide que?—preguntó burlón, acercándose peligrosamente a su oreja y tirando de su lóbulo. — ¿Cómo gemiste mi nombre o como me la chupaste?

La mente de Gokudera se puso en blanco. — ¡Bastardo! Yo no estaba consiente de mis acciones ayer, él imbécil cabeza de césped seguramente me dio de beber alcohol.

—Entonces, ¿ahora si estás consiente? Si te hago gemir ahora, no podrás olvidarlo ¿no es así? Gokudera Hayato—sopló suavemente en su oreja, provocándole un escalofrío. No le dio tiempo de protestar, Hibari ya se había apoderado de sus labios de nuevo.

Intento apartarlo, aun cuando tenía la cara hirviendo. Ese bastardo de nuevo se atrevía a besarlo…ahora de forma consiente, y de forma oficial, ese bastardo le había robado _más _que un primer beso. Y por eso no pudo evitar sentirse extraño, no pudo evitar que su estómago no se revolviera, sin embargo no era de asco o algún similar. ¿Mariposas? ¡¿Mariposas?! ¿De esas que tenía la mujer idiota cada vez que veía al Decimo?

¡Puta vida! ¿Cómo es posible que le jugará así?

Hibari se separó cuando sintió que la tormenta se quedaba quieta y lo miraba estupefacto, ya sin el sonrojo en su cara. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, sus ojos verdes abiertos a todo lo que daban. El mayor sólo soltó un respingo, intentando controlar la burla que le provocaba Gokudera Hayato.

—Te has quedado mudo. —dijo, separándose. Dándole un poco de espacio al sentarse de nuevo en la cama donde lo había tomado, este aún desatendida y seguramente manchada con flujos.

Gokudera le miró mal. Los colores volvieron a tomar su blanca cara. — ¡B-Bastardo! ¡No creas que puedes besarme cada vez que se te pega la puta gana!

—Puedo besarte cada vez que _se me pegue la puta gana_—respondió, imitando las palabras dichas de Gokudera. —Eres mío. Pensé que las marcas que tienes en el cuello y cuerpo lo habían dejado claro.

— ¡Eso sólo fue un accidente! No debió haber pasado…—murmuró, desviando la mirada. —Seguramente estaba demasiado ebrio y tú también.

—Eso es cierto. Sasagawa Ryohei te dio un poco de lo que el bebé estaba bebiendo. —contestó, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Lo sabía! Tú también debiste este borracho y ocurrió este er-…acontecimiento. —cambió de palabra al ver la mirada que le mandaba el pelinegro.

—Yo no bebí ni una sola gota. —aclaró, cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad.

Gokudera de nuevo se quedó paralizado, intentando analizar sus palabras: él había estado borracho por culpa del cabeza de césped, Hibari no había bebido ni una sola gota, Hibari lo había llevado a su casa y aprovechándose de la situación, tuvieron _eso_ y valla a saber que tanto hicieron. ¡Y a pesar de eso el bastardo iba y se lo restregaba en su cara! ¡Se había aprovechado de él! ¿Por qué estaba tan orgulloso de ello el maldito idiota sádico?

— ¡Te mandaré a volar!—gritó, sacándose la dinamita de alguna parte de su cuerpo, Kyoya lo miró indiferente. Ese maldito aún se atrevía a subestimarlo.

—Espero que quede claro, Gokudera Hayato. —de nuevo el prefecto se ponía de pie, acortando en segundos la distancia que tenían ellos dos. Las manos del albino fueron apresadas en las del japonés, haciendo que la dinamita aún sin encender cayera al suelo. El rostro de Hibari estaba cerca, demasiado para el gusto del italiano. —a partir de ahora me perteneces. Y morderé hasta la muerte a todo aquel que me diga lo contrario, eso incluye a Yamamoto Takeshi y Sawada Tsunayoshi; y por supuesto, a ti.

El menor trago duro, la jodida mirada del otro no mentía. Y claro está que su Decimo no sabría ni pio de eso, obviamente no sabría, ¡no tendría por qué saberlo! Sería más que vergonzoso, no podría ver de nuevo a su querido Decimo, probablemente Reborn-san lo echaría de la familia y el espíritu de G le retiraría el anillo de la tormenta.

—Hibari…—comenzó, intentando controlarse lo mejor que podía. No quería ser desterrado de la familia Vongola. —No sé cómo pasó esto pero…no significo nada para mí. Tú no me gustas. —y si para no ser desterrado tenía que soportar la paliza de Hibari Kyoya, lo haría. Las heridas ya sanarían.

—Pensé que eras más inteligente. —dijo volviendo a su tono serio e indiferente. —No me interesa si no estás enamorado de mí. Lo mío es mío, y se acabó.

Separándose de él, camino hasta la puerta de la habitación. —Vamos, seguramente están esperando a que baje. Sería bueno presentarte. —Gokudera no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

El pasillo de la casa del bastardo era amplio, lo suficiente como para que dos personas fueran hombro a hombro, justo como iban ellos. La casa, como la gran mayoría de Japón estaba hecha de dos pisos, el segundo daba hacia uno de los baños y dos habitaciones más, una de Hibari otra tal vez de sus padres.

¿Cómo serían los padres del sádico bastardo? Lo había pensado ligeramente en la mañana cuando escucho el sonido de pasos, pero ciertamente tendría que descartar aquella opción, ¿de dónde habría sacado el bastardo aquel carácter si no de alguno de su padres, si no es que los dos? ¡Una maldita familia de sádicos!

O peor aún de seguro eran UMA's y todos eran iguales a Hibari. Por alguna extraña razón sólo se le vinieron imágenes de Hibari vestido de traje y de mujer para representar a sus padres.

Sintió como se ponía azul. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con tanto sádico bastardo si aún no podía contralar ni siquiera a uno? Gokudera suspiró. ¿¡Por qué demonios estaba pensando cómo lidiar con los padres del bastardo de Hibari!? No era su novia o algo así. ¡Se reusaba a serlo!

—Oh. Kyoya, el dinero está en la mesa. —habló cuando entraron la que seguramente era su madre; una mujer de mediana edad, de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro, seguramente en su juventud una hermosura. Al alzar su vista se topó con dos personas, sorprendiéndola. — ¿Quién es?

—Déjalo Kuriko. Puede traer amigos, aunque te cueste creerlo. —dijo otro hombre, aún más serio que su madre. Cabello negro con algunas canas, y ojos azules como los de Hibari. — Kyoya regresaré al siguiente mes, traten de no matarse mientras no estoy.

—Hnf. —resopló este, caminando a la cocina. Hayato lo siguió, tenso y un poco nervioso por la incómoda situación. Ni le habían prestado más de dos segundos de atención. Kyoya soló tomo el dinero y se giró de nuevo, Gokudera tuvo dificultades en no chocarse contra él. —Vamos. —ordenó.

—Aún no lo has presentado. —comentó su padre. —Es la primera vez que traes a alguien desde el kindergarten.

— _¿Eh? ¿Desde esa época Hibari no tenía amigos? ¿Qué habrá hecho el maldito sádico bastardo para que niños de Kinder no se quisieran juntar con él?_ —pensó un poco exaltado Hayato.

—No es mi amigo. Es mi amante. —contestó.

Todo se hundió en silencio.

Hibari había soltado la primera bomba.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**¡Hi, hi!**

**¿Cómo están mis queridas lectoras? ¡Me siento nostálgica e inspirada con esta nueva historia! Desde el 2012 que no me pasó por aquí, siendo que KHR! Fue mi cuarto fandom que me unió a la escritura uwu Ya lo extrañaba. De hecho, recientemente comencé a ver capítulos salteados de la serie y pues, llego un momento donde dije: ¡Alto, regresa a tus antiguos fandoms! Y aquí me tienen, integrándome de nuevo. O mejor dicho, aportando una pequeña historia que no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá XD. Tengo que desarrollarla.**

**Este es un reto personal. Ya que quiero hacer un Circulo con todos mis fandoms favoritos, tomando el tema 'tsundere' Llamado Circulo _Tsun _ya que extrañamente mis personajes favoritos siempre son los tsunderes xD Aunque no se aplica en todos mis fandoms uwu lo haré en los que tengan algún _Tsun_ ¡Son bienvenidas a unirse al Circulo! :D Nada más me avisan para leer sus historias uwu**

**Espero que les haya gustado. :D **

**¿Reviews?**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	2. Aprobación

**Circulo:**_ Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Atado a un sádico bastardo.**

2\. Aprobación.

— ¿Qué crees que estás diciendo, Kyoya?—gritó su madre levantándose, sin importarle que un mechón de cabello se le escapará del tan perfecto amarre que se había hecho. La sorpresa en su rostro era evidente.

¡Amante, su hijo había dicho amante! ¡Amante de un hombre! Debía estar bromeando, seguro que sí; sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que no era así, Kyoya no bromeaba.

— ¡Retráctate ahora mismo!—ordenó, furiosa. ¿Quién se creía su hijo para arruinar el apellido Hibari de esa forma? ¿Qué no sabía cuánto les había costado a su padre y a ella llegar hasta dónde estaban?

—Hnf. —resopló. Los ojos azules de Kuriko, se dirigieron a las manos de ambos jóvenes, aún juntas.

—Tú…—la madre se dirigió a Gokudera. Aunque no lo admitiera, el italiano pasaba grandes dificultades intentando no desviar la mirada de ambos adultos, y es que, muy a su pesar, daban miedo. Miedo de ese que te hacía paralizarte.

¡Todo por culpa del bastardo de Hibari! ¿Qué demonios había pensado al decir aquello?

— ¡No es…!—intentó en vano tomar la palabra, pues el padre de Hibari se había acercado al prefecto, dándole segundos después una sonora bofetada. — ¡Hibari!—por inercia se movió hacia adelante, buscando… ¿buscando qué?

Kuriko le mando una mirada gélida, que lo hizo estremecerse en sus adentros. Por lo que se mantuvo en su lugar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? Te morderé hasta la muerte. —amenazó el moreno. Hayato se llevó una gran sorpresa al no encontrar una mirada de enojo en sus ojos.

¿Acaso la familia Hibari tenía la maldición de los ojos sin vida? ¡Todos se mandaban miradas sin sentimientos entre sí!

—Quiero ver que lo intentes, Kyoya. —le gruñó su padre, sin bajar en ningún momento la mirada.

Como si fuera el detonador, Gokudera se interpuso entre ambos; ¿qué demonios intentaban hacer ese par de sádicos? Si dejaba que continuaran, uno de ellos acabaría gravemente herido o peor.

— ¡Ya basta, maldición!—gritó, haciendo a Hibari para atrás. Volteándose después para encarar al padre del bastardo, aunque siendo honestos, se sentía como un conejo rodeado por depredadores.

—No te metas. —protestó Hibari. Gokudera le mandó una mirada fulminante; ¿quién se creía para darle ordenes? ¡Encima que intentaba ayudarlo!

—Me meto porque me incumbe, bastardo. —le dijo, enojado. — ¡No es lo que ustedes piensan!

Aquello sin duda enojo a Hibari.

—Es lo que piensan. —intervino, mirando fijamente a su _amante_. —A menos que me digas que te acuestas con cada herbívoro que se te cruce por la calle. —concluyó. Irritándose infinitamente por la idea.

— _¡Imbécil, no estas ayudando en absoluto!_—Si las miradas de Gokudera mataran, estaría en el núcleo de la tierra. —_ ¡No te enojes por algo que inventaste!_

Lo dicho por Hibari no pasó desapercibido por los padres del mismo. Su madre llevó una mano a la boca, indignada.

— ¡Acostarse!—por la impresión se sentó en el sofá. — ¡En mi casa!

—Hnf. —resopló de nuevo el prefecto, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Fuera de mi casa!—exclamó su padre, señalando la puerta de la salida. De su boca casi salía espuma por la rabia que sentía.

Bien, ahora tenía dos opciones. Podría irse y dejar que el prefecto sádico lidiara con eso; después de todo él era una víctima, aunque lo tacharan de culpable, era una víctima. O…, podría llevarse al prefecto con él.

Al final, después de que su cerebro analizará la situación a la velocidad de la luz. Tomó una decisión, sabiendo que se arrepentiría mucho después.

—Va-vamos Hibari.

La mirada que le dirigió Hibari, fue una extraña y ciertamente escalofriante si la analizaba. _Sorpresa_. Por momentos, Hayato se vio perdido en aquella nueva expresión que el prefecto había 'desbloqueado'.

—Él no irá a ninguna parte. —dijo su padre, haciendo que Gokudera dejara de mirar a Hibari. —Sólo quiero que te vayas tú, pequeño anormal.

¿Ah, quién se creía ese bastardo para llamarle así? ¡Lo mandaría a volar! Ya había estado aguantando mucho desde comenzaron a hablar.

Al ver que el albino no se iría por las buenas, el padre de Hibari quiso tomar su brazo para sacarlo, incluso si era por la fuerza; pero no espero que la mano de su hijo lo detuviera.

—No lo toques. —amenazó, volviendo a la voz gélida. —Es mío.

Imitando la acción que tenía pensado hacer su padre, Hibari tomo el brazo de Gokudera y sin darle una mirada a alguno de sus dos progenitores, salió. No escuchó a sus padres seguirle, o gritarle, pero bueno, eso ya se lo había esperado.

Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras, hacía Namimori por supuesto. El guardián de la nube se detuvo, encarando a Gokudera, quien no había intentado zafarse por mera consideración al prefecto.

Perder a los padres no era fácil, y eso lo sabía bien.

—Llévame a tu departamento. —ordenó, cruzándose de brazos. —Me quedaré allí.

¿Eh? ¿Qué no estaba al menos un poco triste por haberse separado de sus padres? ¿Nostálgico, quizás? ¿Un poco indignado? ¿Furioso tal vez?

— ¡Ni en mil años, bastardo!—gritó, apartando su brazo del agarre. Estaba furioso, se había preocupado por nada, el maldito sádico estaba perfectamente bien. Pues bien, si se encontraba bien podía irse a la mierda.

Hibari afiló la mirada, provocando que la tormenta estallara más. ¡Se atrevía a amenazarlo, será bastardo el cabrón! Después de joderle el culo, de exponerlo como su amante y decir que pasaron la noche juntos, ¡él muy bastardo intentaba amenazarlo!

¡Tenía demasiadas agallas el infeliz!

—No protestes o te morderé.

— ¡Pues hazlo, no me importa!—exclamó, hirviendo en rabia. ¡Lo hubiera dejado con sus padres!

Una fría sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hibari. — ¿No te importa, Gokudera Hayato? Te advierto que está vez no tendrás fuerzas para ponerte de pie.

La cara del italiano estalló en colores, está vez de vergüenza. Apretando los puños, e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no lanzarle dinamitas y metérselas por donde no hubiera luz del sol, junto todo el aire posible en sus pulmones, y gritó:

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

Una hora después se vio teniendo al prefecto en su pequeña sala de estar, sentado en el sillón para dos personas, leyendo una revista de UMA's que había comprado el mes pasado; parecía un poco curioso por eso, sin embargo a veces soltaba pequeñas sonrisas llena de burla.

¡No comprendía nada, por eso se burlaba!

En la cocina, Gokudera lo miraba. Inspeccionándolo, furioso. Aún no habían discutido sobre el asunto de la noche/mañana, y pensar en eso, que le entrego su cuerpo a Hibari lo ponía de malas; porque no se le hacía asqueroso, en cambio, se le formaba un revoltijo nada agradable en el estómago, y el rubor se colocaba en su mejillas.

¡Era jodidamente horrible!

Además, le preocupaba el asunto del Décimo. ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara? ¿Lo desterrarían de Vongola tal y como pensó? Soltó un enorme suspiro, sin quitar la mirada de Hibari. No recordaba nada de lo que habían hecho, pero el dolor de su trasero seguía, así que el prefecto no le había mentido; pero… si Hibari no había tomado nada, ¿por qué había hecho _eso_ con él?

—Desde hace un rato me estás mirando. ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó el prefecto, dándole una mirada inexpresiva desde donde se encontraba.

Gokudera parpadeó, después desvió la mirada. — ¡Nadie te está mirando, idiota! —respondió, enojado.

Hibari no volvió a decir nada o a siquiera prestarle atención.

Al pasar las horas, las miradas dominaban el lugar, unas más indiscretas que otras. Aunque toda esa guerrilla termino cuando Hibari comenzó a pasearse por toda la casa. Quitaba y volvía a colocar en su lugar las cosas, abría cajones para después volver a cerrarlos; Gokudera no alegó nada en ese rato, seguro que el bastardo estaba demasiado aburrido.

Cuando entró a la habitación del italiano, notó que para su sorpresa estaba ordenada. Una parte interna le sonrió, la verdad es que no pensaba que el italiano fuera tan ordenado. De hecho habría afirmado que sería un completo caos su departamento, con basura y ropa por todos lados.

No tardó ni treinta minutos en registrar cada rincón de la habitación de Gokudera. Sabiendo donde guardaba toda su ropa, accesorios, y demás, incluido el porno, que fue lanzado poco después por la ventana. Después de todo era su amante y, sí iba a vivir con él, ya no necesitaba cosas como chicas desnudas para satisfacerse.

Y una hora después, se encontraba sentado en el sofá, mientras Hayato dormitaba en el otro, notablemente aburrido. Seguramente ahora mismo debía estar con el herbívoro Vongola y el bebé. Qué pena por ellos, porque las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante.

El timbre sonó, alertando todos los sentidos del bombardero, más cuando escuchó la voz de Yamamoto tras la puerta. Dudando si debía abrir, o dejar que Yamamoto se fuera pensando que no estaba, Hibari no le dio tiempo de decidir, pues ya le había abierto la puerta.

— ¡Gokudera, traje sushi…! ¿Hibari?—decir que Yamamoto estaba anonadado, era poco, muy poco.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí, herbívoro beisbolista?—preguntó, afilando su mirada. ¿Quién le daba permiso de visitar al otro en días normales?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —su mirada de sorpresa, cambio a una de preocupación. — ¿Gokudera está bien?

Hayato no sabía dónde ocultarse para no tenerle que dar explicaciones a Yamamoto. ¿Por qué había tenido que venir el idiota del béisbol justo ese día? Y peor aún, ¿quién se creía Hibari para abrir la puerta de su departamento como si fuera su casa?

—Hnf. —la mirada de Hibari era igual a mil cuchillas atravesando el cuerpo de un nervioso Takeshi. — ¿Y a ti que te importa, acaso te gus-?

— ¡Estoy muy bien, maniático del beisbol!—gritó, apareciendo de repente, al intuir las palabras de Hibari. ¿Es que acaso ese bastardo no conocía la palabra prudencia?

— ¡Gokudera!—sonrió al verlo, irritando al prefecto. — ¿Paso algo?

—N-Nada. —rechistó, mirando a otro lado. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Mi padre me dio comida de más. Así que pensé en ir a la casa de Tsuna, pero recordé que seguro seguían agotados por la fiesta de ayer; así que como ayer te fuiste, supuse que te sentirías solo, por eso vine. —explicó, con una enorme sonrisa al final. —Por cierto, ¿te encuentras bien? Ayer Sasagawa te dio un poco de algo, y como una hora después te saliste. Tsuna se preocupó porque no te despediste.

Al escuchar lo último, Hibari pudo asegurar que había visto una cola y orejas imaginarias salir de Hayato.

— _¡El Décimo se preocupó por mí!_

—Eh… ¿puedo pasar?—preguntó, mirando a Hibari; pues algo le decía que era mejor preguntarle a él que a Gokudera.

Ambos morenos se miraron por varios segundos. Al final, Hibari cerró la puerta.

¿Quién se creía ese herbívoro beisbolista? ¿Y sino hubiera estado él? Seguramente Gokudera Hayato lo hubiese dejado pasar, y habrían rodado cabezas si hubiera pasado algo _más_.

— ¡Bastardo! ¿Qué crees que haces? No actúes como si fuera tu casa. —regañó, abriendo la puerta a un decaído Yamamoto. —Pasa idiota del beisbol. Sería una pena desperdiciar todo el pescado que traes.

Una nueva sonrisa se formó en el rostro del guardián de la lluvia, quien sin dudarlo, y para que Gokudera no se enfadará o cambiara de opinión, entró de inmediato. Sin embargo, después de establecerse, Takeshi jamás sintió tantas ganas de irse de un lugar como aquella vez. Mientras estaban comiendo, recibía excesivas preguntas de Gokudera sobre Tsuna, y por el otro lado, miradas llenas de recelo y enojo por parte de Hibari.

Nunca se alegró más de irse de ahí.

Pero a mitad de camino, volvió a preguntarse qué hacía Hibari allí. Todo el mundo sabía que Hibari siempre patrullaba la escuela, incluso en días no hábiles, verlo tomar un descanso era extraño…y un poco perturbador.

No obstante, Gokudera parecía feliz.

Y para ser sinceros era lo único que importaba.

* * *

**¡Y Yamamoto dio su aprobación!**

**Pobrecito, tener que soportar solo a esos dos, es mucho. Incluso para el feliz Takeshi :D **

**Lo sé, es un poco extraño como se van desarrollando las cosas. Quiero decir, Gokudera ni siquiera puso atención cuando Yamamoto le dijo que se fue sólo x'D ¿Cómo habrá aparecido Hibari? **

**Y sí, tal vez Hibarin se esté comportando de manera extraña. Pero siempre he pensado que si Kyo tuviera una relación sería sumamente posesivo y celoso uwu **

**Por si las dudas, no, Yamamoto no se dio cuenta que son… bueno, lo que sea que sean esos dos. Simplemente piensa que Gokudera consiguió otro nuevo amigo ~**

**Sí, claro. Amigo.**

**Pasando a otras cosas, me alegro de que este Fandom no este abandonado ;) **

_Gracias a Criss G.R, Anonima Traumada, gokkun, satorichiva, Once L, Kia-chan kuchiki. _Por sus lindos comentarios.

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	3. Apodo

**Circulo: **_Visio Tsun._

* * *

**Atado a un sádico bastardo.**

3\. Apodo.

Gokudera se frotó los ojos por tercera vez en cinco minutos. Juraría que se los arrancaría allí mismo si Hibari no accedía a sus demandas.

—Es mi habitación…

—Nuestra habitación, Gokudera Hayato. —corrigió el prefecto, mientras ojeaba uno de los libros del albino, de nuevo sobre temas de extraterrestres.

— ¡No!—protestó, intentando con toda su fuerza de voluntad no sacar su preciada dinamita; ya que si destruía la habitación, él tendría que pagar los gastos de la reparación. — ¡Es mi cama, y tú tienes que mover el culo e irte al sofá!

Hibari lo miró, con esos penetrantes ojos azules, que sin duda cautivarían a Gokudera si no estuviera tan molesto, como siempre estaba cuando lo miraba.

—No. —contestó, volviendo la vista al libro.

El albino no pudo soportarlo más, pero tenía que contenerse para no destruir su casa, así que tomó una cobija de la cama y la jaló, si Hibari no se largaba de su cama entonces él se iría al sofá, por ningún motivo volvería a compartir cama con el mayor.

— ¿A dónde vas, Hayato?—preguntó el otro, tomando uno de los bordes de la cobija que Gokudera había agarrado, impidiendo que se fuera.

No obstante eso era lo que menos le importaba al italiano.

— ¡No me llames por mí nombre, imbécil!—gritó, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse.

—Hayato. —volvió a pronunciar el mayor, notando una especie de calidez en sus labios cuando decía el nombre del albino. Muy diferente a la calidez que sentía cuando mencionaba a Mukuro y ardía en ira. El simple hecho de pensar en la _cabeza de piña_, lo hizo enojar, por lo que inconscientemente jaló con más fuerza la cobija, atrayendo al italiano hasta la cama, al estar este más distraído.

— ¡Hibari!

—Kyoya. —recalcó, dejando a un lado el libro. —Dime, Kyoya.

— ¡Ni de coña!—protestó, intentando darle un bien merecido puñetazo. El cual el guardián de la nube tomó en el aire. — ¡Suéltame!

—Quiero que me llames por mi nombre. —rezongó, enfadado.

—Ya te dije que no. —intentando darle otro puñetazo con la mano libre, Hayato vio sus dos manos atrapadas y a merced del prefecto.

—Hayato.

— ¡Qué no digas mi nombre!—chistó, adquiriendo de nuevo un leve sonrojo. Y es que aparte de Bianchi y Shamal, jamás nadie lo había llamado así en Japón.

—Hayato.

— ¡Basta, Hibari! ¡Te mandaré a volar!—se encogió levemente al ver que el moreno se acercaba aún más a su rostro.

—Hayato.

— ¡Qué no…!—y de nuevo, sus labios fueron tomados por Hibari Kyoya.

Tardó unos minutos en alejar por completo al prefecto, llevándose una mano a la boca, completamente sonrojado.

— ¡B-Ba…!—por el shock ni siquiera le podía maldecir como quería. Tenía tantas maldiciones en la boca que todas se amontonaban y lo único que podía hacer era balbucear incoherencias, mientras que un relajado Hibari, volvía a sentarse, apoyando su espalda en las almohadas.

—Duerme conmigo, Hayato. —ordenó, abriendo las cobijas al otro lado de la cama, y golpeando suavemente el colchón para que se recostara a su lado.

— ¡Muérete!—gritó, volviendo a tomar rápidamente la colcha y una de las almohadas, para después salir corriendo en dirección al sofá.

Kyoya sólo lo vio marcharse antes de suspirar un poco y seguir con su lectura. Aunque después de unos minutos de intentarlo, se dio cuenta que era completamente en vano, la sensación cálida de los labios del albino de cierta forma no lograba que se volviera a concentrar.

—Hayato. —frunció levemente el ceño cuando volvió a pronunciar su nombre. ¿Por qué le molestaba que le llamara así? ¿Qué no se suponía que los amantes hacían eso? Un pequeño recuerdo de una mujer llamando al italiano por su nombre; quién creía que era la hermana de Gokudera (y más vale que así fuera, por el bien de ella); se le vino a la mente.

Tal vez por eso el italiano le molestaba que le llamara así, porque así lo llamaban sus parientes. Como ese doctor pervertido de la escuela, quién había escuchado del potro salvaje era el tutor de Gokudera.

—Hmmnn—otra mueca de disgusto se le formo en los labios, llamarlo por Gokudera Hayato le resultaba agradable, pero era demasiado largo, no se veía así mismo encima del albino susurrándole su nombre completo mientras intentaba volver a hacerlo suyo.

Eso sin duda lo hizo pensar, ¿cómo se suponía que llamara a aquel herbívoro? Tenía que ser algo que lo marcara como suyo y que sin lugar a dudas pudiera matar a aquel que se dignara a utilizarlo.

Después de pensarlo mucho, por varias horas, finalmente se quedó dormido.

No obstante, Gokudera estaba muy lejos de conciliar el sueño. Desde que había salido de la habitación no había podido dejar de pensar en Hibari, y estar recostado con un silencio absoluto en el sillón, tapado hasta la cabeza, no ayudaba en nada más que alborotar sus pensamientos por el prefecto.

—Ese idiota. —masculló, mientras se aferraba a las cobijas. Unos minutos después, a falta de aire, saco la cabeza al exterior.

—Es un idiota. —se volvió a decir, llevándose una mano a los labios. — ¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?—cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, resopló, enojado.

Si bien desde que se había ido Yamamoto a casa ninguno de los dos habían vuelto a hablar, no obstante Gokudera no había podido contenerse cuando vio al prefecto en interiores, paseándose por todo el departamento; con la estúpida excusa de que ninguna de su ropa le quedaba y no podía dormir con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Exasperado, Gokudera había rebuscado entre todas sus cosas, intentando buscar algo de Shamal. Al final logró encontrar una playera, esas que iban de a par con los hijos, lo cual le trajo pequeños recuerdos al albino. Pero eso no fue la peor parte, la peor parte fue obligar a Hibari Kyoya a usarla. Si había dicho que la batalla que su querido y preciado Decimo había tenido con el idiota de Mukuro fue difícil, se retractaba.

— ¡Bastardo imbécil!—gritó, entre dientes. Intentando guardar toda la rabia posible.

No sólo le había dado un dolor en el culo, que por cierto aún no se le bajaba del todo, sino que lo había expuesto delante de sus padres, quedando él como un bastardo pervertido que había robado la castidad de esa _inocente_ criatura. También se había metido en su casa sin más, había intimidado todo lo que pudo al friki del béisbol, y ahora le hacía pensar que la batalla en la que su querido y admirado, por no decir amado, Decimo había tenido en Kokuyo Land, era mierda a comparación con la de hacerse poner una camisa _sólo_ porque no le gustaba usar cosas de los demás herbívoros.

—Entonces vete a casa. —rechistó, lanzando la almohada a sus pies, queriendo en vano disipar la furia.

Pero el silencio calló en Gokudera, al igual que toda esa rabia que sentía recientemente al prefecto al pensar en los padres del mismo.

Tal vez… por eso le había pedido que durmiera con él. Debía sentirse horrible, incluso si lo ocultaba en esa faceta de _me importa una mierda porque soy un carnívoro_, él lo sabía, había pasado por eso a una edad más temprana. Alejarse de los padres y de las personas que te criaron toda tú vida era doloroso, quizás hacía aquellas acciones como pedirle dormir con él o besarlo para poder disipar esa angustia.

—Besado…—murmuró, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos. De manera inconsciente se formó una curva en sus labios, que se disipo al ser golpeado por la conciencia. — ¡E-En qué mierdas piensas, Gokudera!—gritó, volviendo a tomar la almohada y tapándose con ella.

Pasaron los minutos y, en lo que el sonrojo que había adquirido se esfumaba, pensó de nuevo en lo mal que seguramente se sentiría Hibari. Así que sin pensarlo más, de puntillas e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se encamino de nuevo a su habitación.

Al abrirla se topó con un Hibari profundamente dormido. Hayato se le quedo mirando alrededor de cinco minutos antes de darse otra bofetada mental para poder avanzar. Es que, le había sorprendido; sí, sabía que el prefecto siempre mostraba ese semblante tranquilo y aterrador, pero al verlo así, lo aterrador se había esfumado por completo y sólo quedaba lo tranquilo que se veía el moreno.

Con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, Gokudera extendió la cobija por toda la cama. Para después situarse del lado derecho y abrir de nuevo las cobijas; ahora, con mucho más cuidado del que había tenido antes, se fue metiendo entre las colchas.

Dando un suspiro, miró de nuevo a Hibari antes de darle la espalda y quedar profundamente dormido.

Cuando los rayos del sol le pegaron en el rostro, se dio la vuelta, intentando evadirlos. Sin embargo, no espero golpearse con plástico. Ante esto abrió los ojos, topándose con el forro verde olivo del sillón, un sillón que reconoció casi al instante.

— ¿Qué diablos?—se levantó exaltado, recorriendo la mirada por toda la habitación. Se encontraba en la oficina del Comité Disciplinario de Namimori.

Frente a él, Hibari terminaba de acomodarse la corbata azul y encima se colocaba el chaleco. Con una mirada de indiferencia, alzó una ceja, esperando que el italiano dijera algo.

— ¿¡Por qué mierdas estoy aquí!?—exclamó, apuntándolo con el dedo. Notando más ropa de la que llevaba puesta en la noche. — ¿¡Me cambiaste de ropa, degenerado!?

Hibari lo miró, después frunció la boca y lo ignoro. Gokudera se quedó hecho piedra en el mismo lugar, había esperado un _hnf_ o un "_tú cuerpo no es algo que no haya visto antes"_ o algún similar, no obstante el prefecto apenas se fijaba en él.

¿Al fin se había rendido? ¿Esta era su forma de despedirse?

Hayato se vio en vuelto en aquella esperanza antes de que se diera cuenta. Seguro que Hibari lo había fastidiado, sólo para despedirse y dejar todo el asunto atrás. Seguro que en la noche había reflexionado sus acciones y como había sospechado estaba preocupado por sus padres.

Así que el bastardo no era tan mal tipo.

Pese a aquellos pensamientos de esperanza por parte del italiano, la realidad era completamente diferente. Desde que Hibari había despertado, como a las cinco de la mañana, y había visto al italiano a su lado, se convenció más que nunca en buscarle un apodo a aquel chico que desde hace un día se había convertido en su amante.

Al no encontrar ninguno, se puso de malas. Así que una vez que se hubo aseado, preparado el desayuno, había vestido a Gokudera, e iba camino a Namimori; se había terminado por enojar, ya que en todo ese transcurso no se le ocurrió ningún apodo para aquel herbívoro.

O eran demasiado cursis cómo para pronunciarlos o eran cosas que cualquiera podría utilizar para llamar a Hayato. Y eso no estaba permitido.

—Herbívoro. —murmuró, llevándose una mano al mentón. Después le dirigió una mirada a Gokudera, que se había sentado en el sillón, refunfuñando.

Si bien Hibari lo había alistado de una manera _correcta_, con la corbata bien puesta, el saco abrochado, además lo había peinado como se debe y sin ninguno de esos anillos que traía siempre en las manos. El albino había desechado todo eso, revolviéndose el cabello, aflojándose la corbata, desabotonándose el saco y los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

—Rebelde. —volvió a susurrar, afilando la mirada.

Al sentir la mirada Gokudera volvió la vista a él, enojado. — ¿Ahora qué, bastardo?

A paso firme Hibari se acercó a él, y con una sonrisa que congelo a Gokudera en su lugar, lo tomó de la corbata, jalándolo hasta tenerlo a pocos centímetros de él.

—Herbívoro rebelde.

Y ahí estaba el apodo deseado.

* * *

**¡Ay, pensé que no lo tendría!**

**De verdad lo pensé, estaba asustada XD Me hice la promesa de actualizarlo al mes, pero paso el mes y nada más no salía, pero de repente ¡oh! Bendita inspiración que salió mientras reflexionaba mi vida… en la cama, a punto de dormir XD **

**Por cierto, la personalidad de Hibari es para ahogar santos DX ¡Es complicadísima! Casi me da un ataque cada vez que escribo de él. Y hablando de la personalidad de Hibari, muchas notaran que tiene cierto apego por las cosas de parejas, y es que quise tomar un poco de una ideología antigua, quiero decir, que Hibari tiene esa idea de que las parejas son así. Ya saben que el muy tradicional (?)**

**Por cierto, he corregido algunos errores del capítulo anterior y le he metido un poco más de texto, por favor pasen a leerlo :'3**

**Un hecho cierto es que cambio al momento de comenzar a escribir, ya que este capítulo iba a llamarse **_Uri_** peeero no sé qué le paso a mi mente y salió el querido apodo de Hibarin 3**

¡Muchas gracias a _Kia-chan kuchiki_, _satorichiva_, _Once L_ y _hime-chan_ por tomarse la molestia de comentar!

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	4. Propuesta

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun_

* * *

**Atado a un sádico bastardo.**

4\. Propuesta.

Gokudera sintió como la furia crecía en su interior poco a poco. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a llamarlo aquel bastardo adicto a la escuela? Sólo le faltaba eso, sí, era lo único que le faltaba. El bastardo de Hibari Kyoya, le había puesto un apodo de pareja, y por su sonrisa se notaba que lo había pensado por mucho tiempo, estaba satisfecho.

Pero, el italiano no lo estaba. Todo lo contrario, le propinaría un buen golpe cuando Hibari se quitara de encima de él.

—Debes estar jodiendome, imbécil. —contestó con un tic en el ojo, producto del estrés que le hacía pasar el prefecto de Namimori.

—No lo hago. —contestó, reduciendo más la distancia de sus rostros hasta darle un beso en los labios. Para después soltar la corbata y dejar que el italiano cayera directo al sillón, con un color más rojo que su flama de la tormenta. Con decir que incluso se había olvidado de golpearlo.

— ¡Deja de besarme cuando quieras!—gritó, lanzándole un cojín a la cabeza. Hibari lo miró de reojo.

—No.

— ¿¡Qué mierda dijiste!?—parándose completamente harto del moreno, Gokudera lo miró directo a los ojos, rabiando. — ¡Sólo follate a alguien más!—exclamó, harto. — A mí deja de joderme, no tienes ningún derecho. ¡Fue un accidente haberme acostado contigo, sólo eso!

— ¿Y?—cuestionó, Hibari. Sin comprender muy bien al punto que quería llegar Gokudera; eso de comprender a las personas hablando no se le daba muy bien, siempre que algo no le gustaba como ahora, mordía a su molestia hasta la muerte.

—Que no me gustas. —soltó, sus palabras un poco atropelladas entre sí, como si no quisieran salir. —Te estas comportando como un crío encaprichado y no te soporto.

Los ojos azules de Hibari destellaron con molestia. —No sé a quién quieres engañar, herbívoro rebelde.

— _¡Ya va a usarlo!_—se gritó mentalmente Gokudera, con los ojos en blanco.

Una sonrisa retorcida, según Gokudera, se formó en la cara del mayor quién a su vez de nuevo se acercaba al albino, hasta tomarle el mentón un una mano y alzarlo.

—Tú eres mío, y lo mío me pertenece hasta el final. —concluyó, soltando su mentón. Dejando a un congelado Gokudera en el mismo lugar.

La campana de la escuela resonó, sacando al italiano de su pensamiento.

—Ve a clases. —ordenó, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. —A menos que te hagas cargo de las consecuencias de quedarte aquí, conmigo.

Aventando todo lo que pudo a su paso, la furiosa tormenta salió de la oficina.

Tsuna había notado a su autoproclamada mano derecha demasiado distraído, no sólo no había ido a buscarlo para irse juntos a la escuela, si no que parecía estar prestando atención a clases o al menos eso creyó hasta que se dio cuenta que realmente sólo estaba mirando un punto muerto en el pizarrón.

— ¿Gokudera-kun, sucede algo malo?—preguntó, cuando el profesor se fue y tuvo oportunidad de pararse. — ¿Gokudera-kun?

— ¿Pasa algo malo Tsuna?—habló Yamamoto, llegando a su lado.

—Gokudera-kun está perdido en sus pensamientos. —dijo el castaño, pasando una mano por la cara del italiano, pero este aún no salió de su trance.

—Esta es la primera vez que Gokudera ignora a Tsuna. —comentó Reborn, quién como siempre había salido de uno de sus escondites.

— ¡Reborn, no puedes estar aquí!—

—Cállate, _Inútil -Tsuna_. —ordenó él bebe. — Oi, Gokudera.

—Oh…—Yamamoto miró al peliplata para después sonreír. —Quizás sé a qué se deba.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. A Hibari. —comentó el guardián de la lluvia, sonriendo. Tsuna quedo hecho piedra en el mismo lugar, mientras que Reborn intentaba comprender la situación.

— ¿Hibari-san?—una mirada preocupada se posó en el capo Vongola. — ¿Hibari-san le hizo algo a Gokudera-kun?

—No creo que sea eso. —sonrió Yamamoto, volviendo a mirar a Gokudera, quien seguía en las nubes. Ajeno a lo que ellos tres comentaban.

—Oi, _bakadera_ no me ignores—y una patada de Reborn fue lo suficiente para despertar al guardián de la tormenta.

— ¿¡Reborn-san!?

— ¿Tsuna-kun?—Kyoko llamó al chico preocupada, haciendo que Tsuna se estremeciera al recibir todas las miradas de sus demás compañeros.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Gokudera?—con su típica sonrisa, Yamamoto ayudo al otro a levantarse.

—Estoy muy bien, friki del béisbol. —protestó, esquivando la mano del moreno.

— ¿De verdad te encuentras bien, Gokudera-kun?—preguntó el castaño, pues después de la patada hacia su amigo Reborn había desaparecido mágicamente.

— ¡Decimo!—alarmado el albino hizo una reverencia. —No debía estar desconcentrado, seguramente fue una prueba de Reborn-san.

Tsuna suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Está bien, está bien Gokudera-kun. No tienes que poner excusa en todo lo que te haga Reborn, puedes enojarte con él.

—Es muy amable, Decimo. —comentó sonriendo y en el proceso, tomando sus manos. Tsuna suspiro, al menos había recuperado su personalidad.

—Estabas muy pensativo, Gokudera. —intervino Takeshi. —Haha, ¿Hibari da muchos problemas?

La mirada verdosa de Gokudera se dirigió de inmediato al moreno, quien lo miraba con su brillante sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Tsuna quedo pensando un momento, Yamamoto ya había mencionado al prefecto momentos atrás.

— ¿Hibari-san?—poniéndose delante del albino, el capo lo miró con curiosidad. — ¿Sucedió algo malo con Hibari-san?

—Están viviendo juntos, haha. —contestó Yamamoto. Y por primera vez se percató de que la mirada de Gokudera no le traería nada bueno a futuro. — ¿Dije algo malo?

Los huesos de la mano derecha tronaron, después los de la izquierda. Luego el cuello de Gokudera. —Yamamoto, ven aquí un momento. Vamos a cavar tú tumba.

— ¿¡Gokudera-kun!?—chilló el más bajo, mientras tomaba de la mano al despistado Takeshi para después llevarse corriendo de allí.

No había pasado mucho tiempo pero sentía un hueco en el estómago, producto de que no hubiese comido mucho en la noche ni en la mañana. Muy dentro de sí se lamentó, tendría que enseñarle a Gokudera a cocinar o ambos morirían de hambre; aunque ahora comprendiera porque el italiano estaba tan delgado.

— ¡Haha, está más cerca!—gritos por fuera del edificio se escucharon. — ¡Vamos Tsuna, más rápido!

— ¡Sólo te pienso golpear a ti, friki del béisbol!—exclamó la tormenta, provocando que el prefecto volteara hacia la ventana.

El herbívoro beisbolista y _el otro_, estaban acorralados en una pared por el albino. Tsuna al parecer le pedía con todas las suplicas posibles al albino que no golpeara al otro; y lo que más le molesto a Hibari fue que este obedeciera, apenado y disculpándose con el castaño.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, salió de su oficina directo hacia ellos.

—Gokudera-kun…—llamó el capo, una vez que todo se tranquilizó. Sin querer se habían saltado una clase, por lo que se escondían del Comité Disciplinario. —… ¿Gokudera-kun estás viviendo con Hibari-san?

Y ahí estaba la pregunta por la única persona que no quería que le preguntara. ¿Qué le respondería? ¿Qué se acostó por error con el sádico bastardo y por su culpa sus padres descubrieron que le atraían los hombres? ¿Qué pasaría si lo echaban de Vongola?

— ¿Hay algún problema con eso, herbívoro?—y los tres pegaron un brinquito al escuchar la voz detrás de ellos.

— ¡H-Hibari!

— ¡Hiii! Hibari-san…—chilló Tsuna, casi sintiendo como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos cuando recibió la mirada del mayor sobre él, como queriendo penetrarlo.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres bastardo?—gruñó el italiano, poniéndose a la defensiva. No permitiría que Hibari volviera a hablar de más, no frente a su querido Decimo.

—Ciao-ssu, Hibari. —saludó Reborn, apareciendo dentro del árbol.

—Oh, bebe. —el guardián de la nube miró a Reborn, formando una sonrisa. — ¿Pelearas conmigo hoy?

— _¡Reborn sólo va a empeorarlo!_—se gritó mentalmente Tsuna, agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza. Era mejor prepararse para lo que se venía cuando Hibari desquitara su furia en ellos.

—Escuche que vives con Gokudera. —comentó el arcobaleno, con una sonrisa que a Tsuna no le causaba buena espina.

— ¡Eso no es…!

—Lo estoy. —contestó Hibari, interrumpiendo a la tormenta.

— ¿Por qué?

—Reborn-san, puedo explicar…

—Porque me acosté con él, y ahora tenemos una relación. —contestó el otro, con indiferencia, casi aburrimiento.

Yamamoto abrió los ojos sorprendido, Tsuna se quedó hecho piedra en el mismo lugar y Gokudera sintió la misma sensación que cuando Bianchi aparecía, por lo que cayó al suelo, agarrándose el estómago.

El silencio se instaló cuando incluso Reborn pareció sorprendido, aunque no lo demostró como los otros guardianes.

—P-Puedo explicarlo… Reborn-san…Decimo…—dijo Gokudera, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. —N-No es lo que creen.

—Asegúrate de ser una buena esposa, Gokudera. —interrumpió Reborn, con una sonrisa que saco de su trance a Tsuna, aquella sonrisa era lo mismo que una catástrofe total.

— ¡N-No, yo…!

El portador del cielo miró a su mano derecha, intentando recuperar el aire, como si le hubiesen sacado el aire. Aún no estaba del todo seguro de que estaba pasando, pero su _sentido_ le decía que por la reacción del albino, Hibari no estaba mintiendo. Y Reborn de verdad había dado su aprobación para tan descabellada situación.

—Pero antes, Hibari. —llamó de nuevo él bebe. —La familia Gokudera tiene que dar su aprobación.

— ¡Reborn-san!—exclamó Hayato, siendo callado por una patada del arcobaleno que lo dejo inconsciente.

—Por ahora presentarte a su hermana será lo más sencillo.

—No necesito su aprobación. —comentó Hibari, indiferente. —Ese herbívoro rebelde es mío.

—Si lo haces Tsuna peleará contra ti en su Hyper-modo. —propuso.

— ¡Reborn! —y con otra patada, dejo al alarmado Sawada en el suelo.

Hibari miró al albino, después al bebe. Tal vez no estaría del todo mal conocer a la familia de su pareja, después de todo aunque no soportaba las multitudes, Gokudera ya había conocido a sus padres.

—Lo que sea. —dijo, tomando a su pareja por el cuello del saco para llevárselo arrastrando. —Domingo.

—En casa de Tsuna. —se despidió él bebe sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Ellos… ¿tuvieron sexo?—preguntó un despistado Yamamoto, mientras sus mejillas se ponían rosadas. Ahora comprendía las miradas de Hibari cuando fue a casa de Gokudera.

El arcobaleno del sol negó con la cabeza, no pudiendo creer que el guardián de la lluvia apenas lo captara. Pero le restó importancia cuando recordó la diversión que se avecinaba.

* * *

**¡Sí, soy yo de nuevo!**

**Uff, que me ha pasado de todo en este capitulo XD Perdón por la tardanza QwQ**

**Me preguntaron cómo puede ser que a Hibari le moleste encontrar un apodo, y no lo que le hicieron sus padres. Va la respuesta: sé sabrá en capítulos próximos. Pero les digo, no te puede importar algo a lo que tú no le importas :v **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_Coco-tan, Kia-chan kuchiki y a satorichiva *corazón*_

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	5. Uri

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Atado a un sádico bastardo.**

5\. Uri.

_El hombre gato maulló de nuevo con enojo, y con una de sus patas intentaba liberarse de ese collar que tenía en su cuello. No obstante, un jalón –nada amable, cabe decir- lo hizo callar. _

―_Guarda silencio, hombre gato._ ―_ordenó su captor. El hombre gato, le gruño y su pelaje se erizo. _―_Wow. No temes enfrentarme._

― _¡No le temería a un bastardo como tú!_―_gritó, inflando los mofletes. _―_ ¡Devuélveme a mi amo!_

_Una risa se escuchó, y ahora, con mucha más fuerza que la anterior, fue atraído hasta quedar cara a cara con su captor. Unos centímetros más y podrían sentir la piel del otro contra la propia._

―_Yo soy tú amo._

_Y Hibarin, había reclamado sus labios de nuevo._

Sintió una lengua áspera en su mejilla, inconscientemente dio un manotazo para apartar y un arañazo quedo impregnado en su cara, despertándolo por completo.

― ¡Uri!―gritó, tomando al gato por el pelaje de su cuello para poder levantarlo. Así que ese maldito gato se había dignado en aparecer; como siempre, se había largado a alguna parte del bendito mundo y lo había dejado sólo.

Uri maulló con enojo y de nuevo comenzó a arañarlo, Gokudera comenzó a maldecirlo en voz alta. Pero algo lo detuvo a la mitad de la pelea, un aroma bastante agradable a su parecer; un toque de mantequilla y miel. ¿Sería el apartamento contrario o la casa de al lado?

Más listo que él, Uri se soltó del agarre y comenzó a correr en dirección a la cocina, guiando a Gokudera.

El aroma provenía de su propia cocina, y no había otro más que Hibari Kyoya en ella.

― ¿Qué mierda crees que haces, bastardo?―gruñó. Aún seguía el coraje de hace dos días, y de bastardo imbécil no lo bajaba. ―No te he dado permiso de utilizar mi cocina. ¡Además, te dije que te largaras!

Hibari no le prestó la menor atención, tan sólo dio la vuelta a un panque que tenía en el fuego y volteó para acomodar unas cosas de la mesa mientras su desayuno estaba. Gokudera se mordió el labio, indignado. Pues bien, él también podía aplicarle la ley del hielo al prefecto. Además, pensándolo bien, así era mejor; ambos ignorándose, incluso no le molestaría vivir en el mismo techo con él.

Justo cuando se dio la vuelta, notó que Uri lo miraba fijamente y Gokudera automáticamente frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios quería ese molesto gato ahora?

_Miau._

Ahora que lo recordaba, en el futuro, Uri le había causado cientos de problemas cuando iba con Hibari…, y ahora que lo recordaba, Hibari en el futuro se había mostrado distante y amenazante con él. ¿Eso no era acaso una buena señal?

Una nueva esperanza surcó de nuevo en el pecho de Gokudera, quién miró a Uri con una sonrisa y se agachó, quedando en cuclillas. ―Significa que no estaré con ese bastardo. ―le comentó, sintiendo a Uri como su confidente por primera vez desde que lo conoció.

_Miau._

― ¿Es como Roll?―preguntó, Hibari. Causándole casi un paro cardiaco a Gokudera. De repente se encontraba detrás de él.

_Miau._

―Si te refieres a que es un arma de la caja, sí. Lo es. ―respondió el albino, tajante. Y se incorporó rápidamente, alejándose del mayor.

―Hummm…―Hibari miró al gato con gentileza. Siempre le habían gustado los animales pequeños, así que no puedo evitar agacharse y acariciar a Uri con delicadeza; el gato inmediatamente recibió su mimo gustoso.

La boca de Hayato se abrió un par de veces, para después volverse a cerrar. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando ahí? ¿Dónde estaba el maldito sádico bastardo que se había aprovechado de él? ¡Y más importante aún! ¿Qué jodidos le pasaba a ese puto gato como para recibir los mimos del prefecto, pero no los de él?

― ¡Es suficiente! ―gritó, tomando la muñeca de Hibari y mandándole una mirada de advertencia a Uri.

Ah, … había algo mal en ese desarrollo de acontecimientos. Y al parecer Hibari se había dado cuenta de ello.

¡Gokudera, idiota!

―Wao. ―comenzó el prefecto, halando la mano de Gokudera para atraerlo más cerca. ―No pensé que te pondrías tan celoso, herbívoro rebelde.

― ¡Nadie está celoso, idiota! ―gritó, intentando zafarse de su agarre. Pero era tarde, ahora estaba entre las piernas de Hibari, y este le rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos, sosteniendo sus manos con las propias. ― ¡Suéltame!

_Miau._

El maullido de Uri logró distraer de sus reclamos a Gokudera, quién sonrosado por la acción del otro, miró para otro lado. Sin embargo, al notar que el felino no les quitaba la mirada de encima, alzó una ceja, confuso.

― ¿Qué demonios quieres, Uri? ―preguntó. Removiéndose en el regazo del moreno, pero este sólo lo apreso más contra sí mismo. ― ¡Te dije que me soltaras!

_Miau._

Ahora, Hibari también había volteado a ver al gato. Estaba tranquilo, observándolos fijamente y maullando cada vez que Hayato le prestaba atención a él; bien, ahora lo comprendía todo.

―Parece que no le gusta que te esté abrazando.

―Sí, bueno, no es al único que no le gusta. ―protestó, alejando sus manos y poniéndose de pie. Sabía que Hibari lo había dejado ir, pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba en ese momento sino la actuación anterior.

¡Se suponía que tenía que agarrar a Uri para alejarlo de Hibari, no al revés!

―Hnf. Realmente no importa. ―el prefecto se puso de pie también, y avanzo de nuevo a la cocina. Apagando la estufa y poniendo la comida sobre la mesa.

Hayato se quedó mirando al prefecto con sorpresa y bastante disgusto. ¿Pensaba que iban a desayunar juntos después de lo que le había dicho a su preciado Decimo? ¡Ni loco! Faltaba más. Por su culpa no había podido volver a verle la cara al capo Vongola ni a Yamamoto; y simplemente comenzó a evitarlos, al grado de faltar el día anterior a la escuela.

―Si vuelves a faltar, te morderé hasta la muerte. ―sentenció, tomando un poco de café.

― ¡Y de quién mierda crees que es la culpa! ―aulló, poniéndose al lado suyo para que el mayor mirará su enojo. ― ¡Por tú culpa seguro seré echado de Vongola!

_Miau._

Antes de que Hibari pudiera responder, el nuevo maullido del felino distrajo a ambos. El guardián de la nube afiló la mirada, esa acción comenzaba a molestarle.

―Seguro que quieres comida. ―murmuró Hayato, indiferente.

―Estás hablando conmigo. ―intervino, lanzándole una mirada al arma de la caja. Una advertencia. Pues, aunque fuera un gato, no se contendría. El herbívoro rebelde es suyo.

Una venita se hinchó automáticamente en la cabeza de Gokudera, quién volteó a ver al prefecto con sus ojos ardiendo en llamas.

― ¿Ahora te vas a poner celoso de Uri? ―exclamó. La tormenta estaba llegando al límite de su capacidad, y ahora mismo no le importaba tener que destruir su casa si eso significaba deshacerse de Hibari.

Los ojos de Kyoya se afilaron. ¿Quién se creía Gokudera Hayato para hablarle así? ¿Tenía que recordarle quien era y lo que era para él? ―Tranquilízate, herbívoro rebelde.

― ¡No! ―poniendo con fuerza las manos sobre la mesa, desafió a Hibari en un duelo de miradas. ― ¡Estoy harto! ¡Deja de llamarme por ese estúpido apodo! ¡Por tú culpa el Décimo debe de creer que no soy digno del anillo de la tormenta! Debe de pensar que soy lo peor de lo peor… Reborn-san debe estar bastante decepcionado, …incluso el friki del béisbol. ¡Y todo es por tu puta culpa!

―Yo no te obligue a acostarte conmigo. ―sentenció Hibari. Dejando la taza de lado y centrándose completamente en Gokudera; este tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, y por lo que notaba estaba verdaderamente furioso.

―Quizás no. Pero tú no estabas ebrio, tu pudiste haberme dejado tirado de lado.

El japonés alzó una ceja. ¿Realmente estaba escuchando eso?

―Yo sé que no te importa nada más que tu preciada escuela, Hibird y Roll. ―siguió, apretando los puños. Quería sacar todo de sí mismo; liberarse de Hibari de una vez por todas. ― ¿Entonces por qué mierda me hiciste eso?

Incluso si eso significaba lastimarse así mismo, aunque no lo supiera.

―Sólo porque lo hicimos una vez no significa que se vaya a volver a repetir. ―continuó, la mirada verdosa evitó a duras penas la azulada que Hibari le mandaba. Ese azul profundo que lo consumía sin darse cuenta, lo tenía que evitar; ya no quería que pasara de nuevo. ― ¡Sólo lárgate!

―Sólo cállate un maldito segundo, Gokudera Hayato. ―gruñó, erizando por completo la piel del italiano. Ahora que se daba cuenta, los ojos de Hibari sobre él se sentían como agujas atravesando su cuerpo.

―No te tengo miedo si es lo que crees…

―Lo sé. ―interrumpió. ―Pero creí haberte dicho que te callaras.

La lengua de Gokudera soltó un chasquido. ― ¡No me voy a callar porque me lo ordenes, bastardo imbécil!

Y tomándolo por la playera blanca, el albino fue alzado y sus labios se estrellaron con los del mayor. Provocando que soltará un quejido de disgusto.

―Suéltame. ―dijo, intentando alejarse. Los dedos de sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo.

―No. ―una sonrisa pequeña apareció en la cara de Hibari. ―Ahora no estás ebrio ¿o sí, herbívoro?

Gokudera lo medito un momento, y no le gusto el sentido que estaba tomando la conversación.

―Si ahora gimes mi nombre como aquella vez, ¿qué significara, Hayato? ¿Qué pasará si hoy también abres tus piernas para mí?

La mirada verdosa de la tormenta se dilato; estaba comenzando a asustarlo. Y sabía bien que lo tenía merecido; había estado provocando a la bestia, y esta, aguardando como buena depredadora que era, había salido en el momento preciso.

Ahora estaba seguro que ni los maullidos que estaba lanzando Uri en el fondo, podrían distraer a Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

**¡Al fin!**

**Después de mil años de ausencia, vengo de nuevo a ustedes. ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Por cierto estaba leyendo en la Wiki de KHR! Información acerca de Hibari… y la puedo meter a este fic. 7u7 Giro levemente la trama.**

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel. **


	6. ¿Y si?

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Atado a un sádico bastardo.**

6\. ¿Y si…?

— ¡Déjate de bromas! —gritó, comenzando a forcejear. Pero el agarre de Hibari era sólido como una roca. Al momento, fue estrellado contra la mesa, lo cual provoco un sonido de dolor. Sin embargo, se mordió el labio, no le daría satisfacción a ese bastardo idiota.

—No intentes detenerlos, herbívoro. —sonrió, algo que de cierta manera perturbo a la tormenta. —Sacaré muchos más de donde vino ese.

—H-Hibari…—cerró un ojo por el dolor del agarre, comenzaba a incomodarlo por la falta de aire. Podía sentir como la comida que antes había preparado el prefecto se impregnaba en su playera, además de los platos rotos que lo lastimaban.

Se retorció, provocándose más dolor al momento en que los trozos comenzaban a incrustársele. Al guardián de la nube no le pudo importar menos, estaba enojado, quería que Gokudera Hayato pagará por sus palabras; que aprendiera quien era su dueño.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que basta, imbécil! —como pudo junto fuerzas para lograr sacar una dinamita de su cuerpo, y sin pensarlo más la tiro al suelo, logrando una explosión. Pequeña, pero una que logro mandar a volar a ambos.

Una alarma comenzó de inmediato en el edificio, y varias personas corriendo se escucharon por fuera, parándose algunas cuantas frente al edificio del bombardero. Al cabo de unos minutos alguien toco repetidamente la puerta, hasta que el conserje la abrió para las personas de seguridad.

— ¿Están todos bien? ¡Respondan si hay alguien! —gritó uno de ellos, ahuyentando el humo con su mano.

Entre los escombros comenzó a salir Hibari, sobándose la cabeza con la mano derecha y cargando a Uri con la izquierda. Cuando volteo vio a Gokudera quién tenía el ceño más fruncido que nunca y una mirada que mataría a cualquiera.

—Permítanme ayudarlos. —pidió, acercándose. Hibari sólo lo paso de largo, pegándole a Uri al pecho mientras el salía por la puerta, quitando a la curiosa gente sólo con su mirada. Una mirada que no le traería nada bueno a cualquier herbívoro que se atreviera a llegar tarde a su amada Namimori.

Gokudera en cambio, sólo lo miró marcharse y rechazó la mano e ignoró las preguntas que hacía el guardia. Necesitaba tabaco, y lo necesitaba ya.

Cuando llegó a Namimori automáticamente todos se apartaron de él, incluso Kusakabe. Y para su mala suerte, al parecer a nadie se le había hecho tarde hoy o eso pareció hasta que lo vio. Podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro con eso, su frustración, enojo y _celos_ se irían al momento en que venciera al Decimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

—Llegas tarde, herbívoro. —sentenció, llegando hasta él. El castaño soltó un chillido que sólo irrito más a Hibari.

— _¡Es Hibari-san! ¡No quiero ser mordido hasta la muerte por culpa de Lambo!_ —reprochó mentalmente, maldiciendo al bovino y a su gran apetito, por haberle robado el desayuno. —_Ah, pero eso significa que Gokudera-kun ya debe estar aquí…_

—Te morderé hasta la muerte.

—Sí. —puso sus manos al frente, en señal de paz. Intentando calmarlo. —Pero antes de que lo hagas, Hibari-san, ¿Gokudera-kun llegó contigo?

Tsuna juró que vio pasar su vida frente a él cuando la primera tonfa le pego en el estómago. —_ ¡Hiiii! ¿Acaso pregunte algo malo? ¿No se supone que ellos dos están saliendo?_

—Ese estúpido herbívoro rebelde, cree que puede hacer lo que quiera. No sabe todavía a quien le pertenece. —gruñó, acercándose. Tsuna comenzó a retroceder como cangrejo asustado. —No sabe que me pertenece.

—Gokudera-kun no te pertenece. —dijo el castaño, mirándolo desde el suelo. La mirada determinada que ponía en situaciones peligrosas salió a la luz, calmando por un momento a Kyoya.

— ¿Qué dijiste, herbívoro? —aunque no duro mucho, luego la mirada que Hibari puso en ese momento logro traer de vuelta al _Inútil-Tsuna_, quien asustado comenzó a temblar.

—H-Hibari-san… yo sólo…

Justo cuando el castaño veía llegar otro ataque cerro los ojos. No obstante, un estruendo se escuchó y al abrir los ojos se encontró con Reborn sobre la cabeza de Hibari, y este estrellado contra el suelo, inconsciente.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo Tsuna? Él de verdad iba a matarte. —preguntó Reborn, con un puchero en la cara. Eso no le gusto al futuro capo, su tutor lucía preocupado.

—Iré a ver a Gokudera-kun. —comentó, dando media vuelta. Su instinto le decía que su autoproclamada mano derecha no se encontraba en la escuela, y a juzgar por lo que había dicho Hibari algo malo sucedía.

Corrió sir rumbo fijo, hasta que se detuvo cinco calles lejos de la escuela. Ahora que pensaba no sabía dónde vivía el albino, pero no fue necesario volver hasta donde Reborn, porque a lo lejos vio una figura muy familiar.

—Gokudera-kun…—una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aunque al momento cambio por una de preocupación al ver la cara del italiano. Se veía enojado, frustrado, justo como Hibari, pero él al tener un semblante más abierto, Tsuna pudo notar un poco, sólo un poco de tristeza.

— ¡Gokudera-kun! —se animó a gritar, saludándolo con una sonrisa. — ¡Gokudera-kun! —esta vez lo llamo con confusión y angustia, la tormenta le había dado la espalda. Y eso sólo lo había visto una vez, en el futuro, cuando supo su historia e hicieron esa fiesta sorpresa.

Corrió hasta él, hasta tomarlo del hombro y voltearlo. Sus ojos se habían humedecido de repente, y se mordía el labio con desesperación.

— ¿Gokudera-kun?, ¿qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? —lo zarandeo un poco, hasta que con cuidado el nombrado quito su mano suavemente. Tsuna jamás había visto esa reacción por parte de su amigo.

—Decimo…, usted tiene todo el derecho a odiarme. —tartamudeó, jalando las lágrimas y el flujo nasal. —Debe de pensar que soy una abominación o algo así. Debe considerarme indigno del anillo de la tormenta.

— ¿Y por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué pensaría eso de ti, Gokudera-kun? —preguntó, cuidadoso. Como rara vez era, tenía que ser cuidadoso si quería saber que le angustiaba a su preciado amigo y no dañar todo su orgullo en el intento; sabía que sus palabras causarían un enorme efecto, y eso le angustiaba.

—No juegue conmigo, Decimo. Sé que lo escucho. —mordisqueó su labio, ansioso. —Que me acosté con ese bastardo.

—Sí, lo escuche. —admitió, rascándose la mejilla. No podía evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas. — ¿Tú crees que por eso te creo una abominación, Gokudera-kun?

—No finja que no lo hace…—apartó la mirada, logrando que una chispa de enojo se prendiera en Tsuna.

—¡Es suficiente, Gokudera-kun! —gritó, haciendo que el italiano volviera la vista a él. — ¿Por qué estas creyendo todas esas cosas cuando ni siquiera he dicho nada? ¡No eres nada de eso para mí! ¡Sólo eres mi preciado amigo, Gokudera-kun!

—Decimo…

—Sí, tal vez me sorprendí mucho cuando lo escuché. —admitió, bajando la mirada para después volver a subirla. —Pero eso no te hace una abominación, no ante mis ojos. Y sé que tampoco ante los de Reborn o Yamamoto.

Los ojos de Gokudera se ampliaron con suavidad. —N-No me importa el friki del béisbol…

—No, sí te importa. Por eso también lo evitas. —argumentó. —No importa que gustos tengas o como seas. Sigues siendo el Gokudera-kun que queremos, y si te alejas de todos, ¿cómo vas a hacer mi mano derecha?

Hayato abrió y cerró un poco la boca, atontado por las palabras del cielo. Tsuna quizás después se arrepentiría, pero eso sería cuando recuperara a su energético amigo de siempre, ya fuera con Hibari o sin él.

—Decimo…

—No te alejes de nosotros, Gokudera-kun. —pidió, un poco avergonzado de sus palabras anteriores. Y le brindo una sonrisa, la cual Gokudera no pudo aceptar.

—Lo siento, Decimo. Pero mancharía el nombre de la familia Vongola si yo…

— ¡A nadie le importa eso! —exclamó, tomándolo por los hombros. —Si ellos no están de acuerdo no importa, si no están de acuerdo entonces se pueden olvidar de que sea el capo de Vongola. Porque mi familia está primero.

—Decimo…—ya sin poderlo evitar, unas lágrimas cayeron.

—Tú me aceptaste a pesar de lo inútil que soy. —Tsuna lo miró de manera firme. Gokudera de nuevo sintió esa emoción de cuando lo conoció, que le decía que podía seguir a esa persona, que podía confiarle la vida a esa persona. —Así que no hay ningún motivo por el cual yo pueda rechazarte ahora.

—Hahaha, Tsuna tiene razón. —el albino se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con Yamamoto. Al parecer había corrido para alcanzarlos. —No importa, Gokudera sigue siendo Gokudera.

Y mientras la tormenta comenzaba a apaciguarse, el cielo comenzó a despejarse y la lluvia vino con una brisa refrescante.

En el momento en que Hibari despertó se topó con un agradable aroma a café, al fijar su mirada azulada a dónde provenía el aroma, encontró a Reborn sentado y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bebé.

—Veo que despertaste. Pensé que estarías muerto. —comentó, dando un sorbo a su taza. —Especulé que de verdad matarías a Tsuna, así que actué un poco pronto.

—No me faltaban las ganas. —aceptó, acomodándose mejor en el sillón. Le dolía la cabeza, aunque la frustración se le había cortado bastante.

—Lo sé. ¿Fue por Gokudera?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —cambio la pregunta, mirando a otro lado. Hacía la ventana, intentando medir el tiempo. Era tarde.

—Todo el día. Son las cinco de la tarde. —dijo, poniéndose de pie. —Te lo dije, no medí mi fuerza.

—Lo que sea. —contestó, imitando al arcobaleno. —Tengo que patrullar la escuela.

— ¿No volverás con Gokudera? —preguntó, haciendo un mohín. Hibari volteó a mirarlo. —Ya veo. —sonrió, dando un brinquito para bajarse y caminar a la puerta, que era a donde se dirigía Hibari. —Si me lo preguntas es mejor que vuelvas. Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa.

— ¿Qué me prenda dinamita mientras duermo?

—Hibari. —llamó, al salir de la oficina. El prefecto lo miró, indiferente, no se sentía con las ganas de convencerlo de pelear contra él. —¿Y si te enamoraras de Gokudera, que pasaría?

—Eso no va a pasar. —respondió, cortante. —Sólo es mío, y se acabó.

Reborn se acomodó el sombrero, antes de formar una sonrisa. —Ya veo. —y sin decir nada más, ambos caminaron en direcciones opuestas. Uno pensando en el consejo del otro, y el otro pensando en todo lo divertido que se avecinaba.

— ¿Y si te enamoraras de Hibari-san, que pasaría? —preguntó Tsuna, dejando a Lambo tomar un panque.

Inmediatamente Gokudera comenzó a toser, atragantándose. — ¡Qué dice Decimo, eso es imposible!

—Yo no creo que sea imposible. —comentó Yamamoto, divertido. —Hahaha hasta harían buena pareja.

Los colores subieron a la cara de Gokudera de inmediato. Sin darse cuenta que alguien había escuchado sin querer detrás de la puerta; sabía que si entraba y pedía explicaciones Gokudera se desmayaría y después la mandaría a volar con palabras.

Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar su serpiente y grabarse el nombre de Hibari Kyoya en su mente.

* * *

**Ya deben de saber de quién se trata XD **

**Me siento un poco mal, pero tenía inspiración y dije, ahora o nunca. Así que bueno, si mañana muero quiero decir que fue un honor conocerlas -cries in spanish- le tuve que bajar el brillo a mi pantalla y aun así mi cabeza está a punto de reventar. **

**Ha… Whatever. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! **_Believein15, Coco-tan y LaLindaDeLaFea_

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	7. Confrontación

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Atado a un sádico bastardo.**

7\. Confrontación.

Hibari no se había presentado en dos días. Desde que llegó a su departamento el jueves por la noche, después de su visita al Decimo y su admiración hacía el sólo creciera al no quitarle el anillo o la función de su mano derecha. Se sintió extraño la primera noche, incluso en el día se había acostumbrado a su presencia, aunque el prefecto sólo había estado tres días con él.

Así que cuando se presentó ahí Gokudera lo miró sorprendido. Pensaba que el maldito bastardo jamás volvería, de hecho, ya se había comenzado a hacer a la idea, mientras preparaba la cena. Una pequeña, sólo para él; como antes.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Hibari? —gruñó, poniéndose a la defensiva. No se le había olvidado el favor de la última mañana que convivieron y si el bastardo estaba dispuesto a ir por más, se lo daría.

Hibari sólo miró la comida y después a Gokudera. Mentiría si no hubiese pensando en que el herbívoro rebelde reaccionaría así; de hecho, reaccionaba más calmado de lo que espero. Sin embargo, en vez de contestar sólo se pasó derecho, y cerró la habitación de Hayato tras de sí.

El italiano frunció las cejas. ¿Quién se creía ese maldito para pasearse por su casa como si fuera la suya? ¡Acaso no sabe lo que tuvo que soportar para que no los echarán de ahí! La Tormenta, hecha una furia, abrió de par en par las puertas de su cuarto, no obstante, no encontró a Hibari, hasta que escucho la llave de la tina abrirse.

¡Sí que era un cabrón!

— ¡Hibari! —gritó, entrando del mismo modo al cuarto de baño. Encontrándose al prefecto envuelto en una toalla. Se incomodó. Pero no estaba para pensar en lo que el maldito le producía en su estómago o en como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente; ¡estaba para volarle la cabeza a ese maldito sádico!

Los ojos azules se oscurecieron más de a lo que Hayato le habría gustado. — ¿Qué quieres ahora, Gokudera Hayato?

Bueno, al menos ya no lo estaba llamando ahora por ese estúpido apodo que le había inventado.

— ¿Quién mierda te crees para venirte a mi casa y pasearte como si fuera la tuya? —reclamó, golpeando el suelo con el pie. — ¡Vete a tu casa!

Hibari pareció ignorarlo y sólo se quitó la toalla, para después hundirse en la tina de baño. Gokudera tragó duro, aunque se reprendió mentalmente por ello.

— ¡Sal de mi tina! —exclamó de nuevo, con las mejillas ardiéndole. Comenzaba a impacientarse por la falta de interés de Hibari. — ¿Sabes cuantos problemas tuve intentando que no nos echarán a la calle? ¡Por suerte sólo fueron daños menores!

Hibari volteó a verlo, reparando sólo en una parte. El herbívoro a pesar de todos sus gritos, aún lo seguía contemplando y eso, en cierta forma, le causaba una cierta emoción que no podía descifrar muy bien; entonces, para su desgracia, recordó las palabras que el bebé le había dicho.

"_¿Y sí te enamoras de Gokudera, qué pasaría?"_

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la columna del albino cuando Kyoya había puesto su mirada de nuevo en él. Fría, calculadora y distante, como si no estuviera prestándole atención a pesar de estarlo mirando fijamente.

— Q- ¿Qué mierda estás mirando, Hibari? —preguntó, retrocediendo un paso. Si no recordaba mal, esa mirada era idéntica a cuando se disponía a pelear enserio. La había puesto con el imbécil de Bel, con el Gola Mosca y con Xanxus.

De nuevo Hibari no dijo nada, sólo se levantó de la tina y se acercó a él. Gokudera paso saliva, nervioso, pero volvió a tomar de nuevo su anterior posición, no le dejaría ver a ese bastardo amante de la escuela que podía intimidarlo. Y mucho menos que podía seguir con lo que había tratado aquella ocasión.

— ¡Di algo de una vez! —gritó, harto del sigilo.

Fue cuando Hibari rompió el silencio, con un fuerte jalón que hizo que Gokudera emitiera un quejido. No lo dudo ningún instante, lo besó, preso de la confusión y el enojo que estaba sintiendo por las palabras de Reborn.

— ¡Qué haces, bastardo, déjame! —reclamó Gokudera, alejándose de él. Jadeaba, y lo miraba con frustración. — ¡Ya te dije que…!

—Creí haberte ordenado que te callaras. —repitió la misma orden que antes. Gokudera retrocedió, intentando mantener distancias.

—Deja de tocarme sólo cuando te apetece. —dijo, extrañamente serio. Kyoya no se movió. —No soy tu muñeca, mucho menos tu puta. Si quieres una, ve a buscarla a otro lado. —los ojos verdes se alzaron, presos de una furia de la que sinceramente Hibari se sorprendió.

El guardián de la nube no dijo nada, sólo miró a Gokudera marcharse.

Se había excedido, lo sabía. El herbívoro rebelde tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado. Pero no podía evitarlo por más que quisiera, el simple hecho de verlo le hacía perder el juicio y olvidarse de la persona seria y centrada que era.

Quería tenerlo debajo de él, como la primera vez; aunque ahora de manera consiente, que Hayato le rogará por más sin que el alcohol le recorriera las venas.

Regaño a su conciencia. La mente se le estaba nublando con un simple herbívoro y eso no traería nada bueno, de ninguna manera. Sus padres quizás volverían a aceptarlo si volvía, podía manejarlos o incluso si no resultaba, siempre tenía a Namimori con las puertas abiertas. Podía ganar dinero él solo, y la comida jamás sería un problema. ¿Entonces porque se aferraba a ese herbívoro?

—No estoy enamorado. —se afirmó, y no lo sintió como una mentira. En realidad, Gokudera Hayato sólo le gustaba, su cuerpo y cara le atraían. Su actitud desafiante también, no le tenía miedo como los demás, y peleaba con él cada vez que se cruzaban, incluso por casualidad.

Pero no, no sentía que estuviera enamorado de él.

Tal vez sólo fueran las ganas de tener sexo. De sentir su cuerpo y gozar la manera en que su trasero lo absorbía. Quizás sólo era simple deseo carnal.

Cuando Gokudera entró a la habitación, lo ignoró por completo. Al parecer sólo había ido por ropa más cómoda para dormir en el sillón, unas mantas y su cepillo dental. Kyoya se dio cuenta de que no le hablaría, así que, antes de que el herbívoro tocará de nuevo el pomo de la puerta para salir, lo dijo.

—Ten sexo conmigo, herbívoro.

Casi fue cómica la reacción de la Tormenta, dio un brinquito antes de tirar las cosas y voltear lentamente hasta él. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, su cara comenzó a tornarse roja y sus labios se abrieron, intentando que sus balbuceos formaran una palabra coherente.

Sí, seguía enojado con Hibari. Pero la sinceridad y naturalidad con que el prefecto decía las cosas siempre acababan sorprendiéndolo, el maldito los decía como si estuviera pidiendo el desayuno.

No obstante, Gokudera no había olvidado nada. — ¡Ya te dije que no soy tú puta! —respondió, apretando los puños.

La Nube se puso de pie, alertando al bombardero. Antes de que este pudiera escapar, Hibari lo tenía rodeado y pegado contra la puerta; no, está vez Hayato no huiría. No cuando él estaba confundido e intentando que las palabras del bebé no le afectarán demasiado. Tenía que aclarar su mente, y a lo mejor, despejándola con el sexo todas las dudas se irían.

—Suéltame. —ordenó la Tormenta, sin bajar la mirada. Parecía tranquilo, como si no fuera Hibari Kyoya quién lo tenía preso.

—Dime algo, Hayato. —resopló, su voz y mirada comenzaban a nublarse con el deseo. Gokudera se sonrojo contra su voluntad, nadie lo había mirado con tanta lujuria acumulada. — ¿Acaso no sientes curiosidad de lo que somos?

— ¡No somos nada! —respondió de inmediato, y a una parte de él le dolió esa respuesta. La cual ignoró. —Sólo eres un bastardo que se folla a los demás cuando están borrachos.

La mirada azulada de Hibari se afiló. Últimamente esa mirada le causaba muchos escalofríos.

—Eres mío, Gokudera Hayato. —le recordó, tomándolo por el brazo, atrayéndolo hacía él, besándolo de nueva cuenta. Tomando los labios que ya había reclamado con anterioridad.

Gokudera trató de quitarlo de encima como siempre, pero esta vez no podía, sentía como su mente le pedía alejarlo, pero algo más, mucho más profundo, le hacía disfrutar de alguna manera el beso. Casi por inercia, llevó las manos a la cara de Hibari, el prefecto pensó por un momento que era para golpearlo, sin embargo, cuando miró los ojos vidriosos del otro supo que no era así, el herbívoro que lo traía enloquecido con su fragancia se estaba dejando llevar. Obedeciendo más a sus instintos que a su cabeza.

Hibari se sonrió internamente, si seguía así, todo sería perfecto. Podía estar de nuevo dentro de Hayato, y entonces las molestas palabras del bebé se esfumarían como el viento. No sentiría nada más que deseo carnal por el italiano, y eso estaba bien. Tenía que estar bien.

Gokudera se separó del beso, con las mejillas teñidas de un intenso color rojo y el ceño fruncido. Intentaba de nuevo tener el control sobre su mente, pero los labios y la pasión con la que el mayor lo besaba lo privaban de toda esa libertad.

Sentía que estaba bien, incluso aunque el bastardo lo tratará como un perro al cual podía tener encadenado. Tenía orgullo, sí. Pero aquel idiota, que se negaba pertenecer a Vongola hacía que se perdiera en las nubes cuando lo besaba o tocaba.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo. —dijo, mirando a otro lado. Soltándose del agarre. Decidió hacer caso a su Decimo, decidió seguir sus corazonadas y no a su mente.

Hibari lo examinó con la mirada, el menor tenía ligeros espasmos, preso quizás por la confusión. ¿Qué se estaría preguntando? Parecía como si en su cabeza pasarán miles de cuestiones, todas y cada una destinadas a hacerle daño.

—Pero supongo que puedo dormir contigo. —afirmó, mucho más nervioso. Una sonrisa torcida se formo en la boca de Hibari.

—Wao. —soltó, Gokudera alzó la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido. — ¿Dormirás con el lobo, herbívoro rebelde?

—De todas maneras, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes. —le dijo, empujándolo un poco. Tomó las cosas que antes había tirado y se metió al baño para cambiarse.

Al entrar, Gokudera se dejó resbalar por la puerta, y abrazo sus rodillas. No sabía si estaba cometiendo un error o no, pero en aquel momento sintió que era lo correcto. Sentía como las palabras de su querido Decimo resonaban dentro de su cabeza, una y otra vez.

—Supongo que se puede intentar. —se dijo.

Toda su vida no había pensado ni un momento en enamorarse de alguien. No quería. No después de saber cómo murió su madre y el sufrimiento de su padre; desde que leyó las cartas de su padre que Bianchi le dio en el futuro, sólo pudo pensar en cuanto habían sufrido los dos a causa de un amor que no podía ser. Enamorarse le daba miedo.

Y lo sabía, no estaba enamorado de Hibari. Así como sabía que, si las cosas seguían así, no tardaría mucho en que eso pasará.

Al ver como la puerta se cerraba tras el italiano, fue entonces que Hibari se dio cuenta. Se estaba enamorando de Gokudera Hayato. No eran deseos carnales, de ser así, ahora mismo ambos estuvieran en la cama, completamente desnudos. Se contenía, porque no sólo quería sentir el cuerpo del bombardero, también quería algo más, aunque no sabía muy bien qué.

Mientras pensaba en eso, pudo comprenderlo y se lamentó. Sabía por experiencia que ese sentimiento jamás traía nada bueno.

Lo único que le quedaba esperar era que ese herbívoro rebelde no sintiera lo mismo o estaría perdido.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Cielos, se me vinieron tantas ideas para este capítulo que no sabía por cual decidirme, así que tome esta x3 De hecho había pensado en adelantarlo hasta el domingo, que fue cuando Reborn pidió que fueran a la casa de Tsuna, pero desistí. Quise poner lemmon, pero pensé que era muy pronto para eso c': **

**De todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado.**

_Anachand7, Anonima-Traumada, Srta. Komaeda, LaLindaDeLaFea &amp; DemonSoul _**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, no saben cuánto me motivan a seguir!**

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	8. Domingo

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Atado a un sádico bastardo.**

8\. Domingo.

Hibari no comprendía muy bien su lugar en aquella cama; junto al albino que parecía estar en los brazos de Morfeo y no parecía con intenciones de soltarse de ellos. Por frustración le dio la espalda, volteando al otro lado; pero poco tardo en volver al mismo lugar, sólo para poder contemplarlo un poco más.

Deslizando suavemente su mano por la mejilla del italiano, provocó que removiera su cabeza intentando quitar la sensación. Se mostraba tan pacifico dormido que parecía una persona distinta, una tormenta en calma. Quizás fuera por eso que le parecía tan atractivo, quizás por eso que había sucumbido aquella noche ante él.

—Estúpido herbívoro rebelde. —resopló, apartando un mechón de su cara.

Al principio, cuando lo conoció, fue sólo para burlarse del italiano, el hecho de que le prestará más atención que a cualquier herbívoro de Namimori. Después, esa burla se transformó en curiosidad porque el herbívoro amante de Sawada Tsunayoshi, lo retaba cada vez que podía, aunque él sabía que no le ganaría. Se saltaba las reglas llevando el uniforme desarreglado, cadenas, anillos, el cabello largo. Por eso siempre tenía ganas de morderlo hasta la muerte, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, _herbívoro rebelde_ le quedaba como anillo al dedo a Hayato.

Gokudera se removió, intentando jalar la cobija por el reciente frío que la lluvia había traído en la madrugada. Hibari por supuesto, al tener el sueño tan ligero se había despertado con los pequeños golpeteos en la ventana provocadas por las gotas de lluvia, y al darse la vuelta en la cama, se había encontrado con la cara del albino tan tranquila que no pudo evitar acariciar su cara.

Realmente no lo pensó cuando se acercó lo suficiente a él para besarlo en los labios. Tranquilo, aunque no tardo mucho para que Gokudera comenzará a quejarse; y cuando abrió los ojos, el sonrojo que ya se había vuelto común en él, volvió a su cara.

— ¡Hi-Hiba…! —intentó llamar, pero el prefecto no dudo en hundir la lengua dentro de su boca, haciendo el beso mucho más intenso. Hayato puso las manos en su pecho, intentando apartarlo, pero no tardo demasiado para que el prefecto le tomará las muñecas y las pegara en el colchón, quitando toda defensa del italiano que se retorcía, intentando escapar.

Cuando Hibari al fin se separó del beso, se dio cuenta que ya estaba encima de Gokudera. Y este, con expresión ceñuda, le mandaba a la mierda con la mirada.

— ¡Bastardo aprovechado! —gritó, pataleando. Hibari sonrió, presumido, apresando las piernas del italiano con las suyas. — ¡Déjame ir! ¡Este no era el trato, quedamos que solo dormir!

—Yo no estuve de acuerdo en ningún momento, herbívoro. —dijo, haciendo presión. Gokudera se quejó un poco ante el dolor. —Tu decidiste dormir con el lobo.

Antes de que pudiera ser besado de nuevo, Gokudera le rehusó los labios, haciendo la cara hacía un lado. Los ojos del prefecto brillaron con malicia al ver la piel tan blanca expuesta sólo para él, así que, haciendo uso de sus instintos carnívoros, no dudo en bajar y apresar con sus labios el cuello del otro.

— ¡Qué diablos…! —.

Sintió los labios de Hibari capturar suavemente la piel, jalando, succionando en el proceso. Se separó un poco, antes de volver a repetir la acción, esta vez un poco más prolongado que la anterior. Gokudera apretó los ojos, cerrando los puños ante la sensación; dolía un poco, pero al mismo tiempo se mordió los labios, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrer toda su piel.

— ¡Ahh…! Agh…—.

Al momento de escucharse, abrió los ojos sorprendido. Había gemido…, ¡Dios, había gemido!

—Bien hecho, herbívoro. —sonrió el moreno, apartándose suavemente de él. Soltando sus manos en el proceso. Gokudera de inmediato se llevó la mano a su cuello, tocando el lugar donde Hibari había chupado y mordido.

— ¡Bastardo imbécil, sádico gilipollas! —gritó arrojándole todo lo que encontró en la cama, dos almohadas y un libro del buro. Cosas que Kyoya logró esquivar con dos movimientos. — ¡Qué mierda has hecho!

—Sólo marque lo mío. —dijo sin darle tanta importancia realmente. Ya sentado, volvió a acercarse a Gokudera, este se echó para atrás de inmediato, topando con la cabecera de la cama. —Y lo hice bien. —afirmó cuando quitó la mano del albino y notó la marca roja que tenía en el cuello.

Gokudera al instante se puso de pie, y corrió al baño para mirarse al espejo. — ¡HIBARI!

La Tormenta se encerró en el baño al menos por una hora, intentando por todos los medios quitar la marca que ahora se había puesto morado. ¡Lo había hecho justo ese día que tenía que ir con Reborn y los demás! ¡Sería un maldito! Así que, hecho una furia salió del baño con una bandita en el cuello, en un esfuerzo en vano de ocultarlo.

— ¡Mira lo que has hecho, bastardo imbécil! —reprochó, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos. Los platos puestos resonaron con fuerza, y un poco de leche se derramo en la mesa; Hibari miró la esta y después a él. — ¡Dime como se quita!

La Nube le lanzó una sonrisa, antes de voltear para seguir cocinando. —No puedes quitarlo. —dijo, antes de que la Tormenta pudiera decir algo. —Si lo quitas haré otro, y si lo vuelves a quitar, haré dos más. ¿Lo entiendes herbívoro rebelde?

— ¡No me jodas! —chistó, caminando hasta él. Obligándolo a voltear, Hibari encarnó una ceja, neutro. — ¡Cómo me voy a presentar con esto en la casa del Décimo!

Hibari afiló su mirada ante la mención de Tsuna. —Bueno, así el herbívoro Vongola sabrá que eres mío. —comentó, irritado. Gokudera volteó a verlo confundido por el tono ácido. —No perteneces a nadie más que a mí.

— ¿Qué te crees que soy, Hibari? —rezongó molesto. — ¿Un puto juguete? ¡Además, mi vida es del Décimo y de nadie más!

— ¿Qué? —.

Esta vez Hibari reaccionó, tomó a Gokudera por los hombros y lo pegó al borde de la mesa; Hayato abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ante la repentina reacción, ¿qué demonios le había afectado tanto? Sin embargo, esta vez no se dejaría llevar por el prefecto, así que forcejeo un poco solo logrando que lo terminaran de apresar por completo.

— ¡Suéltame, imbécil! —aulló enojado, intentando liberarse. Pero por mucho que lo intentará, sabía que Hibari era mucho más fuerte y más hábil que él.

—Repítelo de nuevo, herbívoro. —bufó lleno de rencor. — ¿Serías capaz de morir por ese estúpido herbívoro que se la pasa huyendo de todo?

Gokudera se estremeció en su lugar, y paso saliva dificultosamente. Al menos agradecía que Hibari no hubiese sacado las tonfas, aunque bueno, conociendo al prefecto estas no serían necesarias para hacerle daño si se lo proponía.

— ¡Sí, lo haría! —contesto casi de inmediato. Sin dudarlo; no tenía razones para dudarlo. Ese que Hibari llamaba _herbívoro Vongola_, era su jefe y el merecedor de todo su respeto y devoción. ¡Y por supuesto que no le permitiría dudar de su lealtad a él! —Lo haría, todas las veces que él me lo pidiera. No, incluso aunque sé que él nunca me lo pediría, lo haría.

Hibari lo miró fijamente por varios segundos, había determinación en su mirada, ni una sola pisca de duda ante lo que acababa de decir. Gokudera Hayato, su herbívoro, guardaba una enorme devoción ante aquellos herbívoros que se la pasaban destruyendo Namimori. Porque, incluso sin ni siquiera preguntárselo, pudo verlo; él no estaba hablando solamente de Tsunayoshi Sawada, sino de todos aquellos que consideraba familia. Y ante eso, una duda llego a su mente.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? —comentó. Gokudera se tensó en el momento, mirando al prefecto como si no lo reconociera. — ¿Darías la vida por mí, herbívoro rebelde?

Gokudera no pudo sentir el tiempo, para él en ese momento se detuvo. No podía ni siquiera moverse, sintió que contenía la respiración a pesar de estar respirando, sus manos se contrajeron al momento sintió un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Los ojos azules de Hibari comenzaban a absorberlo, abrió un poco la boca, intentando responder; pero justo cuando iba a dar el _no_, la boca le tembló.

Cuando reaccionó, la pregunta ya estaba hecha. Y para su sorpresa, esperaba impaciente la respuesta. Sin embargo, cuando vio la reacción de Hayato, poco a poco se fue apartando para darle un espacio. Algo iba absurdamente mal, desde el comienzo debía haberlo previsto; desde que mencionaron al herbívoro Vongola. El prefecto se alejó por completo de él, dispuesto a irse de ahí.

Gokudera lo tomó de la manga de la camisa, impidiéndoselo.

— ¿Qué haces, herbívoro rebelde? —preguntó, soltándose de un jalón.

—Si te vas ahora…—comenzó, tragando saliva. —Estoy seguro que no regresaras. —Hibari abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al momento que giraba bien su cuerpo para poder apreciar al italiano completamente. —N-No es como si me importará, después de todo…, estoy muy bien sin ti. Pero…—.

— ¿Pero? —cuestionó Hibari, burlonamente. Incitándolo a seguir.

— ¡Nada! ¡Vete si quieres, no me importa! —refunfuñó molesto Gokudera, al notar el tono socarrón del guardián de la Nube. — ¡Ya, vete!

—No me iré a ningún lado, Hayato. —dijo, acercándose. Gokudera de nuevo se topó con la mesa, quedando a centímetros del mayor cuando él acorto toda distancia, invadiendo la personal del bombardero. Sabía que el bastardo estaba a punto de besarlo, su estómago se sintió comprimido, y al final sólo decidió cerrar los ojos.

—Veo que los dos se están llevando bastante bien. —comentó la voz del arcobaleno, bastante divertida.

Al escucharlo, Gokudera se separó más veloz que un rayo de Hibari. Quedando en la esquina que pegaba con la alacena, el prefecto soltó un sonido de burla al ver la rapidez con la que se había movido, dando una pirueta por la mesa y poniéndose de un solo movimiento en aquel lugar.

—Bebé. —saludó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. — ¿Vienes a luchar conmigo?

—No. Aún no. —djo Reborn, con la misma expresión. —He venido por ustedes. El lugar de la reunión cambio de pronto al parque de Namimori. Será una comida al estilo Vongola.

— ¡Re-Reborn-san! —exclamó Hayato, rojo hasta la cabeza. — ¡Lo que vio…!

— ¿Qué dices, Hibari? —cortó el arcobaleno, ignorando al italiano. — ¿Vendrás?

—No tengo intenciones de ir. —explicó, indiferente. — Mucho menos de convivir con herbívoros idiotas. Sin embargo, me prometiste que pelearías conmigo después de esto, bebé.

—Sí, supongo que lo hice. —Reborn se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. —Gokudera, creo que deberías ir con Bianchi, allá abajo o terminará por matar a alguien.

— ¿Aneki? —preguntó confuso. Segundos más tarde su cara fue cambiando a una cada vez más palida. — ¡Reborn-san! ¿Acaso mi hermana…?

—Hum, lo sabe. —respondió el bebé. —Y trajo un pitón con ella, dispuesta a acabar con Hibari.

El prefecto arqueó una ceja, intentando explicarse como llevaría a cabo aquello la herbívora hermana de Hayato. Es más, ni se explicaba cómo podía siquiera acercársele sin que él se diera cuenta.

— ¡Aneki! —Gokudera salió corriendo a la recepción, en busca de su hermana. Seguro que está vez si los corrían.

— ¿Y qué has pensado sobre lo que te dije? —preguntó Reborn, tomando la taza de café que Hibari había servido.

— ¿De qué pelearas conmigo? —evadió Hibari, tomando la otra. — Ya veo que no.

—No pensé que fueras de los que evadiera ese tipo de temas, Hibari. —confesó Reborn, escuchando de lejos el ajetreo de afuera. —Gokudera puede parecer duro, pero realmente no lo es.

—Eso lo sé. —intervino Hibari. —Bebé, ¿por qué te interesa tanto eso? Debe de haber una razón.

—Lo encuentro divertido. —admitió, Hibari frunció un poco las cejas. Él no era la atracción de nadie. —Pero al mismo tiempo, creo que esto puede ayudar mucho a ambos. ¿No crees?

—No. —dijo Hibari, poniéndose de pie. —No necesito ayuda de nadie. Mucho menos del herbívoro rebelde.

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues con él?

Hibari afiló la mirada hacia el arcobaleno, odiaba ese tipo de interrogatorios. Él era el que hacía las preguntas siempre, no al revés.

— ¡Aneki! —gritó Gokudera del otro lado de la puerta. —¡Aneki!

—Cierra la boca, Hayato. —ordenó Bianchi, abriendo con una patada la puerta del departamento. Al parecer habían conseguido quitarle el pitón, pues no lo llevaba con ella. — ¡Hibari Kyoya!

El moreno le miró molesto, los cuestionamientos y palabras del bebé respecto al herbívoro rebelde siempre lo ponían de mal humor. Y ahora que la fastidiosa hermana había llegado _quién sabe para qué cosa, _su aura morada no tardaría en aparecer.

—Basta, Aneki. —trató de tranquilizar Hayato. Reborn por su parte, parecía muy tranquilo bebiendo café. — ¿Qué te crees que eres?

—La marca en tu cuello, la hizo él, ¿verdad? —preguntó molesta. — ¿De verdad pensabas andar con Tsuna con ello?

Gokudera se tensó en su lugar, ¡se supone que la bandita debería cubrirlo! — ¡Nada de esto te incumbe, vete!

—No me iré. No sin antes ponerle un alto a Hibari Kyoya.

—Wao. —soltó la Nube, burlona. — Quiero ver eso, herbívora.

Hayato alterno miradas entre ambos, si no hacía algo pronto entonces su hermana podría salir muy lastimada. No, no quería decir que le importara, ¡claro que no!... Bueno, quizás un poco. Sin embargo, Reborn estaba allí, por lo cual estaría bien. O al menos eso creía.

—Bueno, nos vemos allá. —comentó el arcobaleno, saltando por el balcón con un paracaídas que había formado Leon.

— ¡Rebon-san! —gritó Gokudera, demasiado tarde.

Ahora tenía un verdadero problema y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo podía resolverlo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Hibari podía echarlo a un lado y si sacaba una dinamita, estarían afuera del edificio más rápido de lo que Reborn se había ido. Por otro lado, si su hermana se quitaba las gafas ya estaría fuera de combate antes de siquiera iniciar.

— ¡Hibari! —llamó, caminando hasta él. El moreno lo vio acercarse antes de que su hermana lo tomará por la muñeca y lo echará para atrás. — ¡Aneki! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Por qué estás en el departamento de Hayato? —preguntó, seria. — ¿No tienes hogar?

— ¡Ya basta, Aneki! —gritó, zafándose. — Esto no te incumbe, ¡vete!

Hibari no respondió, no porque le afectaran sus palabras como muy seguramente Gokudera lo pensaba. Si no que no sentía la necesidad de responderle, ella no era alguien a quien le debía algo como sus padres, o alguien que respetaba como el bebé. Si aceptaba eso o no, realmente no importaba.

— ¿Hayato es un juego para ti? —volvió a preguntar, insatisfecha por el silencio del prefecto. Sabía que la Nube nunca se ataba a nadie, y que en especial Hibari Kyoya no era una persona sumamente agradable o al menos, tolerable.

— ¿Qué si lo es? —respondió el prefecto. Gokudera lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Qué…!

—Sólo está jugando contigo, Aneki. —bufó Gokudera, perdiendo los ánimos de repente. —Ya, el Décimo nos está esperando y…

—No me interesa ahora Tsuna, Hayato. —respondió cortante. —Quiero que Hibari me responda ahora.

—¿Tanto te interesa, mi herbívoro?

—No dejaré que Hayato este contigo, ¿me escuchaste? —lo interrumpió Bianchi. — Te he observado antes, en la pelea en Kokuyo Land, en la pelea de los Varia y en otras varias ocasiones, tú nunca te atas a nadie, ¿por qué con Hayato es diferente? Déjale en paz, lo que menos necesita es que alguien lo ilusione y se vaya de nuevo. Dejándolo sólo.

Hibari instintivamente busco a Gokudera con la mirada. Este parecía en calma, no obstante, sus puños apretados no le pasaban desapercibidos. Cuando dio un paso hacia él, la Tormenta estalló.

— ¿Estás hablando de mi madre? —preguntó, hecho una furia. — ¡Como puedes atreverte si quiera!

—Hayato…

—Hay un límite para lo que puedes decir. —gruñó. Bianchi sintió el peso de la tristeza de su hermano, toda sobre sus hombros. — ¿Y sabes por qué este bastardo está viviendo conmigo? —señaló a Hibari, quien lo contemplaba con ojos expectantes. —¡Por qué yo hice que lo corrieran de su casa! ¡Nos acostamos juntos y ahora somos pareja!

El silencio inundo el lugar, antes de que alguno de los hermanos pudiera reaccionar, Hibari veloz como era tomo a Gokudera por el brazo y lo saco con prisa del departamento. Cerrando la puerta tras de él, despertando a Bianchi también de su trance.

—Hibari… yo…—.

—Vamos, herbívoro. Tu hermana no tardará en seguirte. —dijo serio. Ignorando el hecho de que Hayato pareciera mucho más que aturdido por el asunto.

Salieron del edificio, evadiendo las escaleras para tomar el elevador de servicio, Hibari sabía que Bianchi los había visto, pero le tomaría más tiempo bajar todas las escaleras o esperar el otro elevador. Al final lograron salir del edificio a gran velocidad, evadiendo a los cuidadores del zoológico que estaban allí para llevarse la serpiente de Bianchi.

Las tácticas de Hibari sorprendieron a Gokudera, era muy buena evadiendo a pesar de que él no parecía de los tipos que huían. Hibari estaba delante de él, asegurándose de que Bianchi no los siguiera, mientras Gokudera detrás miraba el suelo; preguntándose varias cosas, ahora Hibari conocía mucho más quizás de lo que quería mostrarle, incluido su cuerpo, por supuesto. Pero…, a esas alturas, no sabía nada de él. ¿Quién le había enseñado a pelear…, por qué era tan obsesionado a la escuela? ¿Por qué era tan fuerte física y emocionalmente?

Cuando Hibari notó que Bianchi se iba en dirección contraria, volvió la mirada a Gokudera, quién parecía estar bastante aturdido, quizás por todos los conflictos, preguntas y demás que habían recibido en poco tiempo.

Aunque si Hibari se tomará un poco de tiempo para ver la realidad, sabría que todo ello a la única persona que de verdad afectaba, era a él.

Al ver que Hayato se percataba de su mirada, se acercó. — ¿Qué pasa, herbívoro rebelde? —sonrió. De repente Gokudera se vio acorralado por ambos brazos de Hibari, cada uno pegado a la pared.

—Hibari…—llamó, tragando duro. Intentando apartar todo lo que se le había venido con anterioridad a la cabeza. —Ya sabes, siento lo de mi hermana. No pensé que ella fuera tan… _así_.

—Nada de lo que diga una herbívora puede molestarme, Hayato. —contestó, restándole importancia al asunto. Aunque sin darse cuenta se apartó por completo de Gokudera, devolviéndole su espacio personal.

Gokudera observó su espalda por un momento, contemplándolo. El bastardo ni siquiera era más alto que él, quizás solo por un centímetro, pero por alguna razón a sus ojos lo sentía como un gigante caminando hacia él sin ninguna inseguridad. A cada paso que Hibari daba, él quería retroceder uno, sin embargo, lo único que conseguía era avanzar dos más hacia él.

—Herbívoro, vete. —dijo Hibari, atrayendo su atención. —Seguro la manada de herbívoros debe estar preocupada por ti.

—Pero Reborn-san dijo que también deberías estar ahí. —contradijo, frunciendo las cejas. — ¿No dijiste que pelearías con él?

—Es cosa de adultos, herbívoro. —comentó, mirándolo de reojo. —El bebé no pelearía conmigo solo por esto, lo sé.

— ¿Entonces por qué demonios aceptaste? —regañó molesto. Él no defraudaría a Reborn por culpa de Hibari.

—Hnf. —resopló el prefecto, avanzando.

—Estoy preocupado por ti. —cortó Gokudera, cruzándose de brazos recargándose en la pared. Hibari se detuvo, pero no le miró.

—No es algo que me afecte, —respondió tajante. —así que puedes relajarte, herbívoro. Sé y tú sabes que puedo cuidarme sólo.

—No voy a dejarte sólo. —aseguró el albino. Despegándose del edificio, dio dos pasos hasta alcanzar a Hibari.

Para Gokudera comprender al bastardo sádico que tenía enfrente de él era mucho más difícil que contenerse cuando alguien insultaba a su Decimo. Sin embargo, algo le impedía dejar de avanzar hacia él, quizás fuera por lo que vivieron o lo que esos días habían hecho, se dijo, mintiéndose. Él mejor que nadie sabía, que desde antes de la noche que ambos habían compartido, ya había una cierta atracción entre ambos.

Así como una tormenta en un día de verano, el primer beso que Hibari recibió iniciado por Gokudera Hayato, llego sin avisar.

* * *

_**Un pitón no es una especie que pueda matar con veneno, no son venenosas, pero pueden asfixiar a su presa. Básicamente… Bianchi no pensó cuando la llevo xD**_

* * *

**¡Después de mil años estoy aquí! ¡Perdonar la demora! **

**Mis jefes me han estado ahorcando y apretando como Bianchi quería apretar a Hibari con el pitón, así que estos dos meses han estado horribles, entre revisiones, limpieza y que me estoy enfermando cada semana, pues ni cómo ayudarme. **

**Como sea, ¡estoy sorprendida! Me encantaron todos sus comentarios, fueron maravillosos y me pone muy feliz que les guste tanto la historia. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado como el anterior. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios **_Srta. Komaeda, Believein15, LaLindaDeLaFea, DemonSoul, satorichiva, Shifty Braginski &amp; Kia-chan kuchiki._

**Con cariño y gérmenes, **

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	9. Preguntas

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Atado a un sádico bastardo.**

9\. Preguntas.

Intentó separarse. Fue en vano. Hibari tiraba de él, atrayéndolo por la nuca, tomando con la otra mano su rostro; impidiendo que se alejara. Tenía ganas de gritarle cada vez que se separaban para tomar aire, pero el inicio de un nuevo beso se lo impedía. —P-Para, Hibari. —pidió, cuando rehuyó su rostro. —Necesito aire. —admitió, con vergüenza.

Gokudera no estaba acostumbrado a besar.

—Tú fuiste quién inicio esto, herbívoro rebelde. —protestó el prefecto, volteando su cara para poder observarlo mejor. Agarrando ambas mejillas de la Tormenta con una mano, formándole un encantador puchero. — ¿Te estás arrepintiendo ahora?

—No. —aseguró, bajando la mirada. De repente se sentía cohibido por la mirada penetrante de Hibari. —Yo quise hacerlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la Nube, ahora sosteniendo entre ambas manos la cara de Gokudera, volvió a besarlo de una manera más intensa que las anteriores, entre leves mordidas en su labio, logró que abriera la boca y al momento que ambas lenguas se tocaron, Gokudera sintió un nudo en su estómago y los colores subiendo a su cabeza.

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que pares, bastardo! —gritó, sacándoselo de encima como pudo. Aunque claro, conservando su dinamita dentro de sí.

Una vez que recupero el aire perdido, Hayato volvió a asomarse por la pared intentando ver si su hermana seguía ahí aún; al no verla, después de varios minutos suspiró aliviado. Hibari recargado en la pared observaba desinteresado las acciones de la Tormenta. Ya tenía una idea de lo que Hayato estaba planeando.

—Vamos, Hibari. Aneki se fue. —anunció, saliendo del escondite. El prefecto alzó una ceja fingiendo no comprender a que se refería, provocando una venita en la frente de Gokudera pues su cara le anunciaba que no se movería de allí sin una buena razón. — ¡Iremos con el Décimo!

—Hnf. —sí, ya se lo había esperado. —No tengo ninguna intención de ir con Sawada Tsunayoshi.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo prometiste!

— ¿No acabamos de tener esta conversación? —preguntó, molesto.

—Ya. —cortó Gokudera, enojado. — ¡Yo iré sólo, bastardo!

Como un niño pequeño, Gokudera presa del enojo se alejó de Hibari. Unas dos calles más adelante, volteó hacía atrás esperando que el prefecto amante de Namimori, estuviera ahí, siguiéndolo. Una sonrisa que pareció más una mueca se dibujó en su cara, sabía que no debía esperar mucho de Hibari, él no era así, siempre iba por su lado y para su desgracia, eso no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Mucho menos por él.

Llegó al parque con paso lento, pensando en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido hasta ahora. Demasiadas en muy pocos días, desde que se acostó con Hibari, la pelea con los padres del prefecto hasta ahora, con su hermana que parecía una loca sobreprotectora. Y en algún punto de aquello, se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia del japonés; tanto que incluso hace no más de una hora, había iniciado un beso con él.

— ¡Gokudera! —llamó Yamamoto al momento de verlo.

—Ah, freak del béisbol. —saludó, sacando un cigarrillo. Ahora no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, no quería preocupar a su Decimo. Además, era un momento con la familia, no iba a estropearlo sólo porque Hibari le inundaba la mente. — Eek, Aneki.

—Hayato. —gruñó ella, con la mano en la cintura. — ¿Dónde estabas?

— ¡Por allí! —chistó enojado. Aún no olvidaba lo que había dicho, pero no podía ser sarcástico sobre la relación de Hibari en ese momento, tenía una imagen que proteger como la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola.

— ¿Dónde está Hibari? —se unió Reborn, mirando con un puchero a la Tormenta. Como si él tuviera la culpa.

—R-Reborn-san, bueno…, se fue por su lado. —masculló, rascándose la mejilla. — ¡De todas maneras no lo necesitamos! ¡El bastardo sólo crearía mal ambiente!

—Gokudera, —volvió a llamar Yamamoto, señalando la zona de su cuello. —marca.

— ¿Quieres morir freak del béisbol? —gritó, corriendo detrás de él.

—Gokudera-kun recuperó su ánimo de siempre. —mencionó Tsuna, sonriendo. —Me alegra ver eso.

—Primero huyen de mí como dos idiotas, y después lo deja venir sólo. —masculló Bianchi. — ¿Quién se ha creído Hibari Kyoya?

—Déjalo Bianchi. —ordenó el arcobaleno, subiendo al hombro de la chica que no tardó en envolverlo en sus brazos. —Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

—Pero Reborn…—con un aire dramático, lo pego mucho más a su pecho, intentando que el mafioso diera su aprobación. —Hayato…

—_Sólo está buscando una excusa para abrazarlo cada vez más._ —pensó Tsuna, con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

El día había pasado más rápido de lo que habían esperado, incluso sin Hibari allí para hacer _la presentación familiar_ como lo llamaba Reborn, todos pasaron un buen rato como familia, comiendo, platicando y más recientemente jugando.

Muy al estilo Vongola.

—Entonces contaré hasta diez. —murmuró Reborn. —Todo aquel que sea encontrado será eliminado.

— ¡Espera Reborn!

— ¿Es así como se juega esto, no Tsuna? —preguntó Bianchi, con dos pasteles en la mano. —Solía jugarlo mucho con Romeo.

— ¡No se preocupe, Decimo! —aseguró Gokudera, con una sonrisa. — ¡Es el entrenamiento perfecto!

—Suena divertido, Tsuna-kun. —río Kyoko, juntando sus manos en señal de aprobación.

— ¿De nuevo con la mafia? Haha. —una sonrisa resplandeciente apareció en el beisbolista. —Es similar a lo que nuestro entrenador de béisbol hace para que logremos hacer las carreras más rápido.

— ¿Qué clase de entrenamientos tienes, Yamamoto?

—Con brochetas de fruta. —explicó, para después afirmar con su puño. — Brochetas ardiendo.

— _¡Qué clase de entrenador tienes! ¡Estoy preocupado, Yamamoto!_ —se gritó mentalmente Tsuna, con los ojos en blanco.

—Comencemos. —propuso Reborn, dándose la vuelta hacía el árbol. —Uno, dos…

— ¡Espera, Reborn! ¡Es una locura! —gritó de nuevo. Antes de que el Guardián de la Lluvia y la Tormenta lo tomaran para salir corriendo.

— ¡Diez!

Una explosión se escuchó, para después ser sustituida por los llantos de Lambo a todo pulmón. Tsuna se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, aunque los cuerpos de Yamamoto y Gokudera lo cubrían del todo. Seguramente si Reborn lo encontraba le aplicaría toda clase de torturas hasta hacerlo rendirse, por no decir que seguramente Bianchi se le había unido en la cacería.

—Tranquilo, Decimo. —dijo Gokudera, sonriéndole mientras alzaba un pulgar. —Aquí estamos seguros.

Los tres en los segundos siete y ocho, habían optado por esconderse en un juego para niños que parecía una casita, la mayor parte estaba oscura, excepto donde los pequeños agujeros que tenía en el techo abrían paso a los últimos rayos del atardecer. Era muy poco espacio para tres adultos, así que se encimaban uno sobre otro.

—Pareció una buena idea cuando lo vi. —río Yamamoto, intentando acomodarse mejor.

—Tendrás que sacrificarte Yamamoto. —gruñó la tormenta, pateándolo al momento.

— ¡Gokudera-kun, nos van a descubrir! —protesto Tsuna, bajito. — ¡Ay!

—Lo siento Decimo, solo trataba de acomodarme. ¡Ay! ¡Maldito freak, fíjate!

—Gokudera, _shh, shh_. —pidió el beisbolista, poniendo un dedo entre sus labios. Cosa que la tormenta quitó enseguida.

—No me _shishees, _idiota. Sé que es guardar silencio. —masculló, haciendo un mohín.

—_Apenas se nota._ —pensó Tsuna, con desanimo. — ¡Es Reborn! —chilló bajito, lo lograba ver a través de uno de los agujeros. —_¡Lo sabía, Bianchi esta con él!_

Por aquel momento todos se quedaron quietos, al punto donde apenas y se atrevían a respirar. Miraron por todos los agujeros que tenían disponibles, pero en ninguno se volvió a ver al par de asesinos. Sin embargo, su instinto de supervivencia era lo que más les impedía salir en ese momento para echarse a correr y tocar base. Era un poco ilógico si Tsuna lo pensaba con detenimiento, ¿los tres a pesar del ruido habían logrado engañar a dos de los mejores asesinos de Vongola? ¡Debían recibir un premio si ese era el caso!

Mientras obtenían respuestas de Bianchi y Reborn, Gokudera seguía observando el parque de Namimori, en busca de algo que pudiera usar para distraer a su hermana o Reborn, y en lo que lograba localizar su objetivo, la vio.

La madre de Hibari.

Kuriko parecía apurada, buscando algo. Una idea llegó a su mente en aquel instante, ¿quizás estaba buscando a Hibari? ¿Tal vez pensaba que no tenía dónde dormir así que su hijo había recurrido al parque? La esperanza llegó a sus ojos, tal era su emoción que no escucho cuando Yamamoto y Tsuna le mencionaron un cambio de lugar, y ambos salieron disparados a otra dirección.

—Hayato. —llamó su hermana, detrás de él. Erizando toda su piel.

— ¡A-Aneki! —gritó, topando con los muros del juego. — ¡Busca tu propio escondite!

—Quiero hablar un momento contigo. —murmura. —Reborn aún no sabe que estás aquí.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Y no me importa! ¡Buscaré otro sitio donde esconderme! —gritó molesto, sin importarle si Reborn ya puede oírlo o no. Intentando salir, Bianchi se adelantó, bloqueando la única salida y amenazando con quitarse las gafas en cualquier momento.

—Sólo quiero saber que pasa entre tú y el guardián de la Nube.

Bianchi tenía una mirada intensa en su cara, diciéndole que no pasaría a menos que decidiera hablar. Gokudera suspiró, harto. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando su hermana al preguntarle semejante situación? ¿Es que ahora, después de años, volvía a preocuparse por él? ¡Y no, Bianchi del futuro no contaba!

— ¡Nada! —volvió a gritar, cada vez más molesto. — ¿De acuerdo? ¡No pasa nada!

— ¿Por qué vive en…?

— ¡Suficiente! —rechistó, poniendo una mirada seria. Bianchi se cortó, sabía que no podría sacarle nada más a su hermano por más que quisiera. Así que al final, decidió quitarse las gafas para entregarle a Reborn un preso más.

Después de nombrar a Reborn como el Rey supremo de las escondidas al estilo Vongola, cada uno había tomado un diferente camino. Siendo rechazado por Tsuna, al ser él quien dejaría a Kyoko en la puerta de su casa, no tuvo más opción que encaminarse a su departamento.

Lo primero que notó es que las luces estaban apagadas, lo segundo que Hibari no estaba.

— ¿Qué demonios hace ese bastardo en la escuela tan tarde? —farfulló, chasqueando la lengua. Bueno, no era de su incumbencia. Aunque después de una semana conviviendo con el prefecto no podía negar que aquel lugar se sentía solo.

Recostándose en el sofá, pudo notar que el techo aún tenía quemaduras de la explosión anterior. Y que por suerte el dueño del edificio no les había cobrado, aunque todos los demás daños sí. Por lo cual recordó que Hibari debía pagar al menos la mitad de aquello, si no es que todo. Había sido su culpa en primer lugar por provocarlo.

El sonido del perillo girando, lo sobresalto y se incorporó en el sillón lo más rápido que pudo. Con la mirada fija en la puerta, notó que Hibari lo miraba de igual manera, quizás un poco más extrañado de que lo viera de aquella forma. ¿Aún no se acostumbraba a verlo entrar en su casa?

— _¡No somos nada!_ —las palabras que le había dicho a su hermana, le resonaron un poco en la cabeza. Haciéndose cada vez más intensas a medida que los segundos pasaban y ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Dio un brinquito al notar que Hibari se acercaba a él, y ante eso, el prefecto paro. Hayato lucía extraño, mucho más que cuando se despertó en su cama.

—Hibari. —llamó, agachando la mirada al suelo. El guardián de la Nube alzó una ceja, emitiendo un monosílabo para incitarlo a seguir hablando. —Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Qué sucede herbívoro rebelde? —preguntó, desinteresado. No era muy difícil para él lo que venía. — ¿Te estas arrepintiendo de haberme besado? ¿Vas a disculparte ahora?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —gritó, poniéndose de pie. A la defensiva, como siempre.

Hibari lo miró un poco confundido, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser aparte de aquello?

— ¿Herbívoro?

Gokudera se había quedado en un silencio abrumador, mirando al suelo, apretando los puños. Si no fuera porque Hibari sabía leer perfectamente sus acciones, habría sacado sus tonfas en el momento que Hayato se acercó a él y le puso un puño en el pecho.

—Yo… tú…—masculló, sin despegar la mirada del suelo. —Lo que quiero es…

—Deja de balbucear, Hayato. —ordenó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a verlo. —Habla.

Con voz temblorosa, el italiano asintió. — ¿Q-Qué es lo que nosotros somos? —preguntó, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos azulados. Sintió deseos de besarlo, de observarlo para saber que expresión ponía cuando eso pasaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Hibari por su parte había despegado las manos de él, dejándolas caer a sus costados. Algo iba terriblemente mal con la pregunta formulada por Gokudera; ¿por qué se la había planteado en primer lugar?

— ¡Quiero saberlo! —protestó, sonrojado. Separándose un de él, aunque Hibari con un brazo podía atraerlo, no lo hizo. — ¿Qué es lo que somos? ¿Pareja, amantes, amigos, perros en celo? ¡Sólo dímelo!

El silencio de Hibari eran espinas en su estómago y una tortura en su cabeza. ¿Por qué no sólo le respondía con cualquier cosa? Algo que no fuera _nada_, estaría bien.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí, herbívoro? —preguntó, neutro. Gokudera volvió la mirada hacía él, quién lo observaba apacible, sin emociones.

De nuevo un silencio se instaló entre ellos, cada vez más prolongado que los anteriores. Ambos sin quitar la mirada del otro, ya habían tenido todas las respuestas que necesitaban y aun así querían escucharlas de boca propia. Como si una negación fuera suficiente para borrar todo y volverse a tratar como extraños.

—Yo te pregunte primero. —fue la respuesta de Gokudera.

—Sólo responde, Hayato.

¿Y qué pasaba si él era quién decía algo incorrecto? Si no le gustaba a Hibari, entonces el prefecto no tendría que saber de las mariposas en su estómago, de que había disfrutado cada uno de sus besos (excepto, quizás, los forzados), y que le encantaba verlo dormir. ¿Por qué debía ser él quién saliera herido? ¡No, primero que Hibari dijera lo que pensaba!

—Lo mismo te digo, Hibari. —contratacó, afilando su mirada. — ¡Sólo responde de una buena vez!

—Me gusta tu cara, y tú cuerpo.

—Ciertamente es lo peor que puedes haber dicho. —protestó Gokudera, con una venita resaltándole en la sien. — ¡Y eso no fue lo que te pregunte!

—Fue lo que yo escuche. —contestó el prefecto, desviando la mirada. —Es tú turno de responder.

— _¡Gilipollas imbécil, sólo haces lo que te conviene!_

— ¿Y bien? —le regresó la mirada, más concentrada que nunca en él. Hayato sintió el revoltijo de nuevo en su estómago, tornándose mucho más intenso a medida que pasaban los minutos. — ¿Vas a responder o no, herbívoro rebelde?

— ¡L-Lo haré! —aulló, sonrojado. Después volvió a quedarse en silencio, balbuceando algunas cosas incomprensibles y mordiendo su labio suavemente. Las palabras amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, así que intentaba controlar su lengua lo mejor que podía.

Sin darse cuenta, Hibari ya estaba a menos de diez centímetros de él, presionándolo aún más con la respuesta deseada. ¿Qué era tan difícil para el bastardo sádico aguantarse un par de minutos más? ¡No era tan fácil como él lo había aparentado!

—Algo así. —masculló, Hibari tuvo que agacharse un poco para poder escucharlo y aun así solo fue un balbuceo lo que logro captar.

—Hayato.

— ¡Me gustas, bastardo imbécil! —gritó, encarándolo. — ¡Si tienes algún problema con ello sólo dilo!

* * *

**¡Lo siento! Sé que me tardé bastante en publicar, pero la idea no quería salir. Y de repente la historia tomo un rumbo mucho más oscuro, dejando la pequeña comedia de estos dos. Fue un caos mental, incluso padecí de sueño por intentar pensar buenas ideas XD**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por su paciencia y a **_blink-chan90 &amp; Kia-chan kuchiki_ **por comentar. **

**¿Se enteraron que KHR tendrá un corto animado para el estreno de ElDlive? (Creo que se escribe así, realmente sólo he leído el primer capítulo por falta de tiempo *carita triste*)**

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	10. Prohibido

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

* * *

**Atado a un sádico bastardo.**

10\. Prohibido.

— ¡Me gustas, bastardo imbécil! ¡Si tienes un problema sólo dilo!

La casa se quedó en silencio, sólo el ruido de algunos vecinos se escuchaba muy de fondo junto con uno que otro carro pasando por la calle. La mirada de ambos estaba conectada, tanto que Gokudera ni sintió cuando Hibari ya había acortado la distancia entre ambos, tomando su cara entre sus manos y pegando los labios con los suyos.

Hayato cerró los ojos involuntariamente, mientras Hibari lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. No fue hasta que el albino notó que los labios del prefecto no se movían con la misma bestialidad de siempre, que abrió los propios, encontrándose de nuevo con los de Hibari los cuales por segundos se mostraron tristes, cansados.

Pasando saliva, Gokudera se separó de sus labios; dando dos, tres pasos hacia atrás se separó por completo de él.

—Ya veo. —murmuró, llevando la mirada al suelo. Algo en su pecho amenazaba con romperse.

—Me gustas, herbívoro. —aceptó la Nube, sin apartar la mirada de él. Gokudera alzó la cara de inmediato, sorprendido por la repentina admisión.

— ¿Qué?

—Me gustas. —repitió, tomando su cara entre sus manos pegó su frente con la de él. —Y a partir de este momento eres sólo mío. Tú mismo lo has decidido. ¿Me equivoco?

— ¡Quién mierda dijo eso! —gritó sonrojado Hayato, apartándolo. Sentía su corazón desbocarse de su pecho, latiendo a mil por hora. — ¡S-Sólo dije que me gustabas!

—Es lo mismo para mí. —cortó el prefecto, recargándose en el sofá con una sonrisa burlona. Gokudera en ese mismo momento quería recordarle quién era la Mano Derecha del Decimo Vongola al reventarle la cara.

— ¡Jodete!

—Ven. —ordenó, extendiendo una mano hasta él. La mirada verdosa de Gokudera viajo hasta ella, sonrojándose de nuevo por aquello. ¿Qué demonios debería hacer? ¿Ya estaban saliendo? ¿Por qué jodidos el imbécil no se lo decía de una vez? Es más…

¿Por qué mierda siempre hacía lo que el bastardo sádico quería?

Al tomar su mano, Hibari lo atrajo hasta fundirlo entre sus brazos. Nerviosamente Gokudera se dejó hacer, con su cara roja como un foquillo de navidad, comenzó a subir los brazos a la espalda de la Nube y correspondió el abrazo.

—Entonces…, —comenzó de nuevo la Tormenta, tragando su nerviosismo. — ¿me vas a responder?

— ¿Hmf?

— ¿Qué somos?

—Arruinas el momento, herbívoro rebelde. —musitó Hibari, quién al parecer tenía el mentón recargado cómodamente en la cabeza del italiano. Gokudera se separó lo suficiente para poder verlo a la cara con reproche. — ¿No eres el más inteligente de la escuela, herbívoro?

— ¡Quiero escucharlo de tú boca! —admitió, abochornado. ¡Jodido Hibari! ¿Qué no se daba cuenta?

La sonrisa ladina que se curvó en su boca le envió a Gokudera un escalofrió por la espalda. Entrelazando sus manos, lo atrajo de nuevo hacía él, pero esta vez no fueron los brazos del japonés donde le temblaron las rodillas a Hayato, si no sus labios. Donde Hibari no se conformó con un simple roce, donde Gokudera recordó lo maldito bestia que era.

—E-Espera… Hibari. —balbuceó entre separaciones.

—Ya me hiciste esperar mucho, Hayato.

— ¡Q-Qué no me digas por mi nombre! —rechistó, al momento en que Hibari volvía a hundir la lengua en su boca.

Era un hecho, pertenecía a Hibari Kyoya.

Sintió las manos de Hibari despegarse de él, aunque no tardó mucho para que supiera sus intenciones. Al maldito no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que colarlas debajo de su playera, acariciando con los pulgares primero, sintiendo la piel suave de Gokudera con algunas cicatrices platinadas que apenas se notaban en su piel, quizás por las batallas anteriores.

El estremecimiento de Hayato no pasó desapercibido por la Nube, que sin dudarlo fue subiendo la playera hasta el principio de su pecho. Fue hasta que se separó del beso que Gokudera notó en qué situación se encontraba ahora; con su piel descubierta y la mirada penetrante de Hibari encima de él, recorriendo su cuerpo.

— ¡B-Bastardo aprovechado! —aulló, tomando el borde de la prenda para bajarla de un jalón. Hibari sólo hizo un amago de reír.

Cuando Gokudera se dio la media vuelta para marcharse a otro lugar del departamento, quizás a su cuarto y dejar a Kyoya en el sofá, el prefecto tiró de él; abrazándolo por la espalda, deteniendo un poco su respiración para después resoplar sobre el cuello blanquecino de la Tormenta. Un leve sonrojo cubrió la cara de Gokudera, sus manos temblando se aventuraron a tomar sutilmente los brazos de Hibari.

—Durmamos juntos, herbívoro. —pidió, dándole un beso detrás de la oreja.

— ¡S-Sólo dormir! —bramó. El agarré de Hibari se aflojo un poco ante tal contestación.

—Eres demasiado aburrido, herbívoro.

Quizás pudiera acostumbrarse a eso, pensó Gokudera cuando miró que Hibari iba a la cocina, seguro para cocinar algo. Tal vez, no sería tan malo como pensó… Aunque algo era seguro y se lo diría más tarde en la ducha, cuando estuviera cara a cara contra él mismo.

—_¡Enamorarte de él está absolutamente prohibido, Hayato!_

Lo probaría, eso pensó Hibari cuando se separó de Gokudera para preparar la cena. —_Sólo lo probaré._ —se repitió. Sí veía que la relación era mucho más seria de lo que pensaba, simplemente la dejaría ir, fácil y sencillo.

No había razón para complicarse la vida, no tenía necesidad de enamorarse y mucho menos de Gokudera Hayato. Aquella _relación_ sólo era un pretexto para estar juntos, para opacar un poco la soledad que sentían. No había nada más. No debía de haber nada más.

Eran besos, abrazos y sexo justificado por la soledad. Adiós sentimientos de por medio.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de cenar y de asearse, fueron directo a la cama. Gokudera se recostó casi a la orilla de la cama, queriendo irse en verdad al sofá. Ahora le incomodaba mucho más el hecho de que Hibari durmiera a su lado, pues como la supuesta _pareja _que ya eran, no dudaba mucho en que el prefecto sádico se le echara encima.

—Pareces una chica. —comentó Hibari, dando un pequeño suspiró al final.

— ¿Qué mierda dijiste, bastardo? —reprochó, dándose vuelta de inmediato. Provocando que ambos rebotaran levemente en el colchón.

—Lo que oíste, herbívoro. Ya he visto todo de ti, no sé por qué te molestas en ocultármelo.

— ¡Porque en primer lugar no se supone que lo vieras! —gritó, sentándose. Hibari alzó una ceja ante tal despliegue.

—No pareció molestarte aquella noche.

— ¡Bueno, estaba borracho!

— ¿Debería hacerlo ahora? —preguntó el prefecto, tomándolo del brazo para tirarlo encima de él. Gokudera intentó levantarse, maldiciéndolo en voz alta, pero ambos brazos ya habían sido capturados.

Sí, bien. ¡Odiaba mucho que eso pasará!

— ¡Maldito perro en celo! —gritó, forcejeando. — ¡Ya te dije que…!

—No eres mi puta. —completó Hibari, serio. Gokudera se quedó quieto un momento, ligeramente intimidado por él. — Eres mío, Hayato.

—Sigues con eso…—gruñó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque es verdad. ¿No es normal que una pareja se toque?

—No sé qué tipo de parejas conozcas, bastardo. —regañó, sin despegar sus ojos de él. —Pero ¡las que yo conozco no tienen sexo a las tres horas de serlo!

—Hnf.

—Mira…—bufó, agachando la cabeza. Al momento de subirla, Hibari no tardó en besarlo, atrayéndolo más de los brazos hizo que el albino perdiera el equilibrio, tirando casi la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el propio.

Tenía dudas en mente, y si esperaba que Gokudera le diera el _sí_, eso tardaría más que la espera para la pelea con el bebé. Por lo que, volviendo a sus instintos carnívoros, no dudo en morder sus labios para adentrarse en su boca, jugando con su lengua, tocando cada superficie que podía.

Gokudera mordió su labio, en un intento de que lo dejara ir, no tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que aquello el prefecto sólo lo había tomado como un reto; y sin darle tiempo de protestar, lo tumbo debajo de él.

—Tranquilízate, bastardo. —ordenó, su voz agitada y nerviosa sólo formo una curva en los labios de Hibari. — ¡Maldito idiota!

—Voy a tocarte. —advirtió, bajando su cabeza repartió pequeños besos en su cuello. Gokudera cerró los ojos, aun intentando quitárselo de encima.

—Basta Hibari, para. —pidió, apretando los puños por las suaves cosquillas que le provocaba eso.

—Sólo déjame tenerte de nuevo. —dijo, atrayendo toda la atención de Gokudera por su tono de voz. Áspero, confundido y molesto. —Necesito aclarar algo, herbívoro.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando las aclares? —preguntó Hayato después de un corto silencio. Hibari se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, sin apartar sus orbes de Gokudera. — ¿Qué va a pasar, Hibari?

—No lo sé. —respondió, apretando las muñecas del albino. Gokudera sintió dolor, pero se lo trago.

—Estas dudando, ¿no es así, bastardo? —dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada. —Por eso es que siempre te detienes. Ambos sabemos que tú eres…, aunque me duela admitirlo, mucho más fuerte que yo. Y si fuera por tus jodidos instintos de carnívoro yo ya hubiera sucumbido.

—_Así que lo sabía._ —pensó Hibari.

—Pero no lo has hecho. —continuó la Tormenta. El prefecto sintió como las manos empuñadas del albino se abrían. —De acuerdo. —suspiró, resignado. —Si es todo lo que quieres, estoy de acuerdo en hacerlo contigo.

— ¿Qué?

—No me pondré. —rectificó molesto. — ¡Ya, joder, sigue!

Hibari talló su propia cara con una mano, intentando disipar todo lo que tenía en la mente. Inspeccionó al herbívoro tirado debajo de él, prácticamente le retaba con la mirada que continuará. Pero Kyoya sabía que al momento en que lo besará de nuevo, todo allí se acabaría; y una maldita parte de él, la menos dura quizás, odiaría que eso pasara.

Para su mala suerte, se dio cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás, no cuando el herbívoro rebelde lo ponía de esa manera. No necesitaba sexo, quizás nunca lo necesito, todas sus dudas estaban despejadas. Y sólo tenía en claro una cosa.

A partir de ese momento, estaba estrictamente prohibido enamorarse de Gokudera Hayato.

—Vamos a dormir, herbívoro. —dijo, quitándose de encima y tumbándose a un lado. Escuchó a Gokudera soltar un suspiro de alivio, al parecer había contenido su nerviosismo para que él pudiera continuar. Y lo odio por ello.

—H-Hibari…—murmuró, pasando su brazo por el costado de la Nube, pegando su cabeza a su espalda. Hibari sintió una calidez en su estómago, y sólo cerró con fuerza los ojos, intentando hacer que su mente dejara de jugarle tan mala broma. —Gracias.

Maldito el día que se acostó con Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

**¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Hibari destruye mi corazón! Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? El maldito tampoco se quiere enamorar. (Aunque Gokudera ya va cediendo, aunque no se dé cuenta XD) En fin, espero que les gustara la maraña de confusión que está haciendo que nuestra amada Nube sufra en silencio.**

_Satorichiva, blink-chan90 &amp; Coco-tan_ **¡Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios!**

**Las quiere,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


	11. Kyoya

**Circulo: **_Vicio Tsun._

**_Advertencia: El capitulo tiene contenido sexual. (Vamos, no sé para que lo advierto sí ya todos lo esperabamos xD)_**

* * *

**Atado a un sádico bastardo.**

11\. Kyoya.

_Quería morder a todos hasta la muerte. Golpearlos y hacer que agonizaran por haberle engañado para ir a la maldita fiesta de Sawada Tsunayoshi y el bebé. Le habían dicho que Mukuro estaría ahí, sí bueno, estaba Chrome, pero no golpearía a la chica sin razón alguna; le dijeron también, que el potro salvaje estaba ahí y lo estaba, sin ninguno de sus seguidores por lo que pelear con él era una pérdida de tiempo. Y por supuesto el bebé sólo le dio las gracias por presentarse antes de ignorarlo por completo._

_Por otro lado, Yamamoto Takeshi y Ryohei Sasegawa llevaban un buen rato portándose más idiotas de lo normal, todos lo notaron hasta que cayeron en cuenta que tomaron alcohol de Reborn por accidente. Kyoya tuvo que soltar su aura más atemorizante para que incluso estando los dos borrachos no se le acercaran._

—_Sí que son unos imbéciles, Décimo. —río Gokudera. —No debería preocuparse. _

_Hibari lo miró con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, preguntándose cuanto tardaría en darse cuenta de que se encontraba tomando un vaso con el mismo contenido que Yamamoto y Sasegawa, quizás estuviera un poco más acostumbrado a la bebida al ser italiano. Aunque sería muy gracioso el hecho de verlo ebrio. _

— _¡Qué tanto miras! —gritó al verlo. Hibari no se inmuto por lo que la Tormenta fue a paso veloz hacía él, ignorando a su querido Décimo que le pedía no quemar su casa. — ¿Tienes algún problema, bastardo imbécil?_

—_Tú boca ya es de por si un problema. —objetó, quitándole la bebida de la mano. — ¿Al menos sabes que estas tomando?_

— _¡Te vale mierda! —rezongó intentando tomarla. Kyoya, burlón, subió el vaso por encima de su cabeza. — ¡Hibari!_

—_Estas bebiendo alcohol. —dijo serio. —Te lo prohíbo._

— _¡Y quién mierda te crees para darme ordenes! —intentó darle un golpe el cual no paso a rozar ni un centímetro de Hibari. — ¡Joder!_

—_Ya estas ebrio. —se acercó a él, casi pegando la cara con la contraria, notaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Quizás era tolerante al alcohol, pero si continuaba bebiendo sus acciones serian cada vez más torpes. —Sólo bebe un poco de agua para que se te baje._

— _¡Puedo tragar lo que a mí me plazca, bastardo! ¡No eres mi madre! —fue hasta donde se encontraban los vasos para los adultos y se empinó dos de golpe. Hibari puso el vaso que le quitó en la mesa, observándolo con molestia. _

—_¡Gokudera-kun! —llamó Tsuna, preocupado. — ¡Te confundiste también! ¡Reborn, deberías poner tus bebidas en otro vaso!_

—_Yo no tengo la culpa de esto. —reprochó el bebé, haciendo un mohín. —Fuiste quien insistió en no ocupar la vajilla fina._

— _¡Con Lambo corriendo mi mamá me mataría si llegará a romper algo!_

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando despertó oliendo humedad por la reciente brisa, un viento frío que le causo un escalofrío en la espalda. Arropó a la persona al lado suyo, acercándose más a él para darle un poco de calor. Hibari jugó con uno de los mechones plateados de Gokudera, lento, haciendo un rizo que se desbarato en el mismo dedo. Hayato dormía, tranquilo como una tormenta en calma, su entrecejo siempre fruncido lucía plano, descansado. Tras sus parpados se encontraban aquellos orbes esmeraldas que le provocaban perder la compostura; quiso sentir su mirada, orgullosa e impaciente, rogándole que le diera un beso.

Gokudera dejó escapar un quejido de incomodidad al momento en que Hibari paso su mano a la mejilla, acariciándola con delicadeza. Parecía que su mano había sido hecha para su cara, rodeaba a la perfección el contorno de ella; los dedos palpaban encima del hueso malar, provocando un cosquilleo por la piel del albino.

—Gokudera Hayato. —murmuró su nombre, anhelándolo.

Cuando lo miró por primera vez, en su oficina acompañando a Sawada, Yamamoto y el bebé no espero que le llamara la atención. Era débil. Incluso el beisbolista tenía mucho más potencial en atraer su atención, por no decir nada de Tsunayoshi. Nunca se dio cuenta el momento, el instante en que se metió en su vida, con las bombas que cargaba dentro de sí, llego a él. Atrayéndolo, seduciéndolo.

—Herbívoro rebelde. —de nuevo, como siempre, era lo que mejor le quedaba.

Y en ese efímero segundo que pasaba, sonrió. Ya no podía ocultarlo más, aunque no quisiera, aunque odiara aquel sentimiento que se juró enterrar, ahí estaba delante de él, mucho más fuerte, más intenso que nunca. Cada día que pasaba se encontraba enamorándose de Gokudera Hayato.

— ¿Hibari? —llamó el otro, soñoliento. Forzaba los ojos para enfocar su vista, con la noche el cabello de Kyoya se fundía en la oscuridad. — ¿Por qué estás despierto?

—Shh. —acarició su cabeza, acurrucándolo para él. Gokudera se dejó hacer, sin dejar de observarlo, en sus ojos notaba el cielo nocturno estrellado llamándolo para que se perdiera en ellos. Desde hace tiempo que siempre lo hacía. —Vuelve a dormir, herbívoro.

Hibari cerró los ojos, con los brazos de Gokudera sobre su pecho, sucumbió ante el sueño.

— _¡Maldición Hibari! —tronó la tormenta junto con un trueno que sonó en el cielo. — ¡Ya te dije que puedo caminar bien sólo! ¡Déjame tranquilo!_

_Hibari soltó un gruñido, estaba harto de Gokudera Hayato y sus quejas de sacarlo de la fiesta que su "querido Decimo" preparó con tanto esfuerzo. La verdad es que en ese momento lo único que quería el prefecto de Namimori era soltarlo, tirarlo a un lado de los botes de basura y dejarlo dormir ahí. Sólo que se veía jodidamente indefenso, tal vez ni tuviera la oportunidad de sacar su dinamita para defenderse. _

_Suspiró con desgane al ver su casa de cerca. No contaba con ninguna opción, sí bien conocía la dirección de Hayato, él mismo le confesó durante la segunda calle que recorrieron que no recordaba donde estaban sus llaves y que seguramente el portero no lo dejaría entrar así. A Kyoya le importaba muy poco el portero, lo podría morder hasta la muerte y asunto arreglado, sólo que la maldita puerta del albino era el problema. Y la verdad es que quería tirarse en una cama lo más pronto que fuera posible, olvidándose que tenía a la molestia a su lado. _

_Si el maldito herbívoro tan sólo se hubiese percatado como lo miró Mukuro al materializarse en la fiesta, no estaría tan alegre como lo estaba en ese momento. _

—_Esta es tú casa, Hibari. —balbuceó dándole golpecitos en la espalda. — ¡Es muuuy grande!_

—_Cierra la boca antes de que te la cierre. —jalándolo para avanzar Gokudera dio un traspié, haciéndolo que pasara sus manos de los hombros a las caderas. _

—"_Te morderé hasta la muerte" —imitó con sorna. —Yo también podría morderte hasta la muerte, Hibari._

— _¿Qué?_

_Quedaron delante de la puerta principal de la casa, mirándose el uno al otro. Hibari suspiró con fuerza, ignorándolo. Una vez adentró subió por las escaleras a Gokudera, antes de estrellarlo contra su cama para que durmiera._

—_Deberías dormir en el suelo. —gruñó metiéndose en el baño, poniéndose el pijama. _

_Gokudera miró la habitación desconcertado. Una parte del alcohol comenzaba a retirarse de su sistema, aunque su mente aún estaba demasiado nublada para pensar de manera razonable donde se encontraba. Sintió la tibia cama de Hibari debajo suyo y sólo se dejó envolver por las cobijas._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Hibari saliendo del baño. Gokudera de pronto se convirtió en una oruga hecha de sabanas._

—_Hibariiiii...—llamó, arrastrando las palabras. Con mucha pereza de desenvolvió de las cobijas, sentándose de golpe. —Luces increíble en pijama. —chasqueó los dedos, simulando un coqueteo tal y como Shamal de dijo. _

—_Iré a dormir a otra habitación. —lo que menos quería Kyoya en ese momento era escuchar a un borracho italiano. _

—_Espera…—Gokudera se levantó de un salto, tomándolo por el brazo. —Quédate. _

_La Nube lo miró sin expresión, intentando comprender que se proponía. Tenía la cara roja por el efecto del alcohol, dando un tirón Gokudera consiguió moverlo un poco, acercándolo a la cama. Bien, bien, bien. Momento de poner un alto._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo, herbívoro?_

— _¿No quieres quedarte un rato conmigo?_

—_Estás ebrio._

—_Me gustas, Hibari. —confesó poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El prefecto se tensó al mismo instante que el aire de su cuarto. El cuerpo de Gokudera rozó con el propio en un movimiento brusco que hizo para atraer su atención. _

—_No sabes lo que estás diciendo. —retiró sus manos de su cuerpo, aventándolas al costado de Hayato. Él le hizo un puchero descarado, volviendo a retenerlo por la espalda al darse la vuelta. —Suéltame antes de que te muerda hasta la muerte._

—_Yo dije que también podía morderte~—susurró juguetón, sorprendiendo al mayor enterró los dientes en su hombro derecho. Hibari se volteó a él, tomándolo por la camisa. — ¡Vaya!_

—_Dije que era sufí-_

_Gokudera interpuso fuerza sobre el agarre de Hibari, acercando sus labios a los suyos hasta encontrarse con la otra. Un beso feroz que pronto encendió una chispa fugaz en el aire, incendiando todo el oxígeno hasta dejarlos sin aliento. Por impulso Hibari lo tomó con fuerza de los cabellos, echando para atrás su cabeza, logrando que el beso fuera mucho más intenso que antes. Su instinto lo domino en ese instante, tomándolo por las caderas con el otro brazo, tirando de él para pegarlo contra su cuerpo. Hayato gimió en su boca por la brusquedad; si bien logró que Hibari reaccionara, también consiguió una nueva llama. _

— _¿Te quedarás entonces? —preguntó con un toque en su voz que consiguió desenfocar la mirada de Kyoya. ¿Desde cuándo el herbívoro solía ser tan atrevido?_

—_No. Es suficiente, te arrepentirás de esto mañana. —lo soltó con esfuerzo. Hayato soltó un bufido molesto._

—_Deja que yo decida si me arrepiento o no. —se interpuso entre la puerta y Hibari, impidiendo rápidamente el paso del mayor. Se quitó la playera que llevaba encima y a una velocidad impresionante ya lo tenía encima suyo, intentando besarlo. _

_Lo poco que le quedaba de sensatez se perdió en aquella frase. Lo primero que tomó fue su boca para hacerla callar, aprisionándolo contra la cama que se hundía con el peso de ambos. Gokudera sabía a alcohol y cigarrillos. La lengua jugaba con la propia, haciendo una danza nada armoniosa; las manos de Hibari debajo de la playera tocando toda su piel estremecían a la tormenta, provocando que gimiera incontables veces._

_Como un gato asustado de ser reprendido, Gokudera se acercó a la oreja de Hibari usando la lengua sobre ella, recorriendo suavemente el borde de ella, deslizándose para llegar al cuello, que pudo morder a gusto mientras sentía la vena de este palpitar sobre su lengua._

_Los pantalones de ambos pronto quedaron olvidados en el suelo, la camiseta de Hibari quedo en algún punto de la habitación, y de pronto ambos se observaron en calzoncillos, examinando el cuerpo del otro, confiando su cuerpo en las manos ajenas. Realmente Hibari no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, y sólo se dejó guiar por su instinto, que le exigía tocarlo en todos lugares. Marcar la piel de Hayato._

_Besó justo en el centro donde se unían las costillas, por debajo del pecho. Gokudera se estremeció al sentir la lengua deslizarse hasta su ombligo, la mano de Hibari palpaba inexperto el pene ajeno por encima de la ropa. Las caricias y el deseo con el que iba cada una lo hacían retorcerse, Hayato abrió de más las piernas, ofreciéndose. _

—_Hibari…—llamó, tomando sus labios de nuevo, atrayéndolo para que quedara encima de él. Con los miembros de ambos uno encima del otro, comenzaron a moverse en una suave danza, suspirando en la boca del otro._

_Kyoya llevó una mano a uno de los pezones de Gokudera, pellizcándolo. Gokudera gruñó de dolor. La Nube volvió a hacerlo, sólo que uso sus dientes y lengua esta vez; un gemido fue lo que obtuvo y una danza mucho más intensa._

—_Hayato._

_La piel expuesta se sentía bien, sabía muy bien. Las mordidas que dejo que pronto se convertirían en marcas diciendo que el cuerpo debajo suyo le pertenecía, que Gokudera Hayato era suyo. Lamió y mordió casi cada parte de él, siendo las piernas donde se centró un buen tiempo, devorando todo a su paso._

_Hayato jaló su cabello logrando que alzara su cabeza para verlo. La mirada de La Tormenta estaba cargada en deseo, con el pie empujó el hombro de Hibari echando el cuerpo atrás. Gateó sobre la cama, llegando a él. De pronto los papeles se intercambiaron, ahora era Hayato quien estaba encima, montándolo. _

_Las manos de Hibari acariciaron su torso, después su trasero y por último sus piernas. Gokudera se inclinó a él, besándolo a profundidad, ambos vieron meteoros bañados en fuego al cerrar los ojos. Ninguno de los dos sabía besar correctamente, eso era obvio, la saliva comenzaba a escurrir de la comisura de los labios. Kyoya apretó las nalgas de Gokudera, volviendo a frotarse con él. Se sentía tan bien aquello que no dudaba en volver a repetirlo cada que podía._

_No tardó mucho para que sólo el frote de sus penes se volviera insuficiente. Necesitaban más. Así que Gokudera ante su posición bajo totalmente hasta encontrarse a la cara el pene de Hibari, tragó saliva al tomarlo entre sus manos, de repente nervioso de hacerlo. Kyoya lo miró por encima, un poco de él quería detenerlo, la parte más dominante de su mente fue la que hizo tomar la cabeza de Gokudera e inclinarla a él. La Tormenta entendió perfecto el mensaje y sólo se dejó dominar de nuevo._

_Empezó frotando de arriba abajo, lamiendo la punta que tenía un sabor amargo. Un sabor que nunca probo. Siguió de lado, una y otra vez, lengüeteando hasta llenarlo de saliva. El agarre se hizo más intenso en su cabello, dándole otra indicación; lo metió a su boca de lleno, sacándolo casi al mismo instante en una arcada. Escupió saliva, tosió repetidas veces sosteniendo un firme agarre en el pene. No deseaba soltarlo. Al recuperarse volvió a la misma acción, mucho más despacio que la primera vez, sin dejar de frotarlo con la mano consiguió meterse la mitad en la boca, a partir de ese punto decidió frotarlo con esta._

_Hibari encogió sus piernas, apretando contra la cabeza de Gokudera. Bien, el chico era jodidamente inteligente para llegar a la conclusión de cómo hacerlo sentir mejor. Kyoya movió su cadera para adelante, metiendo un poco más en Gokudera; y así siguieron hasta que ni pudieron darse cuenta el momento en que Hayato recibió el semen en su boca. _

_Kyoya se incorporó de pronto, impidiendo que lo escupiera y metió sus dedos en la boca. Gokudera tosió al tragar, el cuerpo de Hibari se situó de nuevo encima de él, los dedos lubricados con el semen y saliva volvieron a poner a su pareja duro. La otra mano de La Nube separó sus piernas, deslizándose por ellas, tocando su pene y apretando sus testículos, bajó esta vez más lento para llegar a su entrada. Tanteó levemente, notando la humedad. Sacó los dedos de la boca de Gokudera y logró meter uno muy fácilmente. El segundo se abrió paso despacio, deslizándose lentamente en él._

— _¡H-Hibari! —el grito de Gokudera y su movimiento de caderas electrizaron de más la habitación. Los ojos azules de Hibari estaban perdidos en el cuerpo debajo de él, devorándolo. Un beso estalló en sus bocas, mordiéndose los labios, luchando con la lengua contraria._

_Entonces Gokudera comenzó a sentir que ya no eran los dedos lo que sentía, era algo mucho más grueso y doloroso. Le ardió hasta las profundidades tenerlo todo dentro. Consolándose únicamente de los besos fogosos de Hibari, mordiendo sus labios, apretando sus piernas contra sus caderas. El vaivén comenzó lento, deslizándose poco a poco, saliendo y entrando hasta que les dejara de doler a ambos. _

_Su nombre saliendo de los labios de Hayato conseguían aumentar el ritmo de Hibari, que sí por él fuera ya se vería destrozando el cuerpo contrario. Y sí fue así, al momento en que Gokudera recitó una sola palabra._

"_Kyoya."_

_Sólo quedaba esperar a que la luna le cediera el paso al sol, y entonces todo acabaría._

* * *

**Joder, lo paro acá que sentí que fue mucho para mí -no- tan inocente mente. Podemos imaginar lo demás, R.I.P al trasero de Gokudera. Hace añisimos que no escribía ningún lemmon, pueden entender en parte la tardanza del capítulo XD Eso espero. ¡No me maten! Se me fue toda la inspiración de esta FF, y apenas hace no más de una semana acaba de echarme un vistazo acordándose de mí. **

**Ahora espero poder actualizar al menos igual de frecuente que antes.**

**Agradezcan a Mukuro, sin él esto no estaría pasando. XD**

**De nuevo, perdón por todo el tiempo detenida. **

_LilyVongola, AnhiVann, satorichiva, shanoon59, Kia-chan kuchiki, paulina &amp; Srta. Komaeda. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad, lamento no actualizar. _

**Con cariño,**

**MimiChibi-Diethel.**


End file.
